Library Love Letters
by RockChick163
Summary: Annabeth is an outcast and invisible to the entire student body, or at least that's what she thought. After receiving a sweet letter from an anonymous author her life takes a drastic turn. Story is AU and characters are OOC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is a lot different than my last one. It's AU and OOC. There are no demigods or gods, hence the fact that it's AU. This is just the prologue so it's very short. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

><p>I had no idea my boring, lonely existence could mean anything to anyone, but apparently I was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Now that I've peaked your interest, you are probably thinking '<em>What's her story? How is her existence boring and lonely?'<em> I guess it's your lucky day for getting the answers to everything you want to know, because I'm going to tell you my story. I'm warning you now though that this story will show my life in the most natural light, so do not believe that I have made all of this up. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's all true.

* * *

><p>I guess I will just start at the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>I was born on the eve of the seventh day, of the fourth month, in the year 1996. I'm seventeen years old with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. The one thing that most people do not get about me is that I am a mute, not by birth, but by choice. Some people cannot fathom keeping all of their words and thoughts to them selves. They do not appreciate silence or understand that it is so loud sometimes it fills the void that words cannot.<p>

If you think I'm going to tell you why I'm mute right now, you're sorely mistaken. That would wreck the story. One thing you need to know about my life before we begin is that my only true friends are fictional characters, and no that's not why I'm mute, but good guess.

When I was young my so-called "friends" only tolerated my existed since I was not like them. I didn't like to braid their hair, I liked to read or build things. After the "thing" happened and I became a ghost of myself, constructing a shell around myself. They all left, using my change as an excuse to leave. That's the thing about people, they search so hard for a reason not to feel guilty they end up making one up and leaving opposed to helping. Since no one bothered to find out what was wrong and help me come out of my shell, that shell became my armor and was reinforced with silence.

As I grew up I took to reading all day, every day. I never answered any questions or presented anything at school since my teachers "understood" what was wrong, or at least they thought they did. I spend my spare time in the Library and Mr. Litt, the librarian, lets me stay until the sun's about to set so I don't have to spend so much time at "home". Now that you have an overview of my existence let's skip to the part where someone decides to notice me…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! The story will be written in first person and most likely will not seem like the character is communicating to the reader anymore, that was just for the sake of the prologue. This should be a fairly long story and the plan is for the chapters to be much longer than this one. Big thanks to Listerus who helped me decide some things for this story. Check out his story "Percy Jackson and Ragnarok".**

**Please tell me if you find anything wrong so I don't make the same mistake again. I need two reviews to post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p> My day started out like any other. I crawled out of bed and threw on some black skinny jeans, a graphic tee and my favorite chucks, before pulling my hair into a ponytail. I headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. My foster-mother was already at the table reading the paper and sipping her coffee.<p>

"Morning Annabeth," she greeted and I nodded in her direction.

My foster mothers name was Jeanette. She was nice, but not overly attentive to anything except her job as a Marine research scientist. She is the only one who knows my story, since it was in my records. Her husband was a marine who was KIA and they never got to start a family, so she decided to take me in. We live in a comfortably spacious apartment in New York that has an underwater feel due to all the blue and green.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of water before sitting down across from her. I glanced at the clock and realized I was going to miss my bus if I didn't leave in the next ten minutes. I practically inhaled the rest of my breakfast before running back to my room, brushing my teeth and throwing my books into my messenger bag. Making sure I had my phone and my notebook I ran out the front door, knocking three times on my way out to signal goodbye.

"Bye Annabeth! Have a good day!" I heard Jeanette call back.

Racing down the stairs from my fourth story apartment and down a block I made it to the bus stop just as the vehicle was pulling up. I followed the rest of the people onto the bus and walked to the very back, as far away from conversation as I could. I had learned early on not to sit near people on the bus because they would try to strike up a conversation, giving me words that I could in no way return. I pulled my notebook and pencil out of my back pocket. Flipping to one of the back pages I began to write some of my thoughts down. _'Words can be given, thrown even, yet they can never be taken back. Silence though, silence is a gift to those who see its beauty, beauty given with no regrets.'_ My scribbles are about my life and things that I notice, most of them are about silence, but that is because silence has slowly become my life. I slipped my notebook back into its pocket and pulled out my latest read: "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green. It was masterfully written and full of metaphors that pertain so well to everyday life that I couldn't help but fall in love with it.

After a quick five-minute bus ride followed by a two-minute walk I arrived at South High, a two-floor square red brick that housed about five hundred students. I was thirty minutes early in order to enjoy the calm before the storm. I dove into my book once again and was nearly halfway done it when the bell rang. People walked past me, not even noticing I was there. They were too immersed in their own words, their own worlds. That's what words are, instruments people use to weave their own world. To me that is what makes books so beautiful, the words masterfully put together into a new world. To me that is my excuse not to speak, for I can never express outright what I mean because I speak of a world no one can see.

Trailing behind the other students I filed into my first period, functions and relations. I barely paid any attention for the next ninety minutes, as I already know the material since I read ahead. As soon as the bell rang for the second time that day I quickly packed up and practically raced to my next and best class, English. I was the first person to enter the classroom.

"Good morning Miss Chase," Mrs. Grey greeted. She was the only person who truly saw me, but maybe that was because everything I handed in shed a little light on my personality. She never questions me on what I mean when I say this or that, and she is my favorite teacher because of it. I gave her a small smile and wave as a greeting.

As soon as everyone had filled in and sat down Mrs. Grey brought our attention to the front.

"Alright everyone. Today we are going to focus on the use of metaphors in modern literature, but first I'm going to hand out your short stories from a few days ago. A collective set of groans came up from most of the people in my class. I was excited though, I wanted to see what mark I had gotten since I had worked extra hard on this project. My heart sank as I received my paper. There was no grade or percentage on the sheet, just the words _'Please see me after class today,'_ written on the top in red pen. I suddenly hated the colour red. She must want to talk to me because I got a very bad mark, was the only explanation for the words at the top of my page I could come up with before I was absorbed into the lesson.

The class passed way too quickly for my liking and it was time to face the first bad mark I've ever gotten in English. I was very proud, so this wounded me greatly. I walked up to her desk and we waited for all the students to file out for lunch.

"Have you ever considered taking grade twelve English this year instead of next year?" she asked bluntly. I shook my head no.

"Would you like to?" This time I nodded.

"Alright. I'll talk to the guidance councilor and get you switched into my grade twelve class next semester," she told me fondly. I smiled slightly again and nodded my thanks. Then I remembered the paper. I raised one eyebrow and pointed to where the mark should have been.

"Oh, one hundred percent again," she said off handedly. "I only offer for a student to take English a year early if they're the best, and you are the best I've ever seen Annabeth," she complimented. Her compliment repaired and inflated my pride. I left happy and made my way next door to the Colonial public library. The library wasn't overly large, but it was impressive, contrasting greatly with the plain brick buildings beside it. Made from white stone it has an ancient Greek feel to it, making it one of my most favorite places to visit.

Already pulling The Fault In our Stars from my bag I made my way to my table in the back corner. I munched on a cold slice of Greek pizza with extra olives as I read the most emotional and heartfelt part of the entire book, Hazels pre funeral eulogy for Gus. I felt tears trace their way down my cheeks as the beauty of the words hit home.

There was only five minutes left in lunch when I finished to book and returned it to Mr. Litt.

"Did you like it?" he asked, gesturing towards the book. I nodded my head vigorously to signify just how much I enjoyed it.

"I suggest Will Grayson, Will Grayson," I pulled it out of my bag to show that I was planning on reading it next. He laughed.

"I guess you're just one step ahead of me." Mr. Litt was my other favorite person, besides Mrs. Grey, because he always had the best book suggestions. I smiled and left to go back to school for my last two classes; Architecture and Gym.

* * *

><p>Those two classes passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was sitting at my table in the library. I alternated between reading, math and sketching an old eighteenth century mansion. I had finished my math and was half done both my sketch and book by eight o'clock. The library had closed to everyone but me at five. I usually lost track of time so Mr. Litt didn't mind me staying longer since he had nowhere to go (and if I purposefully lose track of time so I didn't have to go back to my lonely apartment, I don't say). I packed up and was about to leave when he called me.<p>

"Annabeth, someone wanted me to give you something," Perplexed I walked over to the counter. He handed me an envelope.

"I don't know the name of the boy who gave it to me, he just told me to give it to, and I quote, 'pretty girl in the corner'." I nodded my thanks and waved a goodbye, trying, and failing, to fight off the blush that rose to my cheeks.

* * *

><p>As soon as I was in the confines of my room I carefully opened the envelope and removed the letter. My eyes scanned the words, once, twice, three times over, not believing what I was seeing. Written right there on the paper was proof that <em>I was no longer invisible…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was a little longer than the last and I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

**Tell me if I made any mistakes, I need three reviews to post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. The only reason I ask for a certain number of reviews at the end of the chapters is because it really does help me write faster and better. **

**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Tears made their way down my face, blurring the letters in front of me. It was simply the most beautiful yet least intricate thing I have ever read. The letter read;<p>

_To the girl at the table near the back of the library,_

_ I almost asked you what was wrong the first time I saw you crying. Then I saw the book you were reading, and I realized that you were crying because of it. And I was interested because I'd never read anything that moved me that much. _  
><em> I checked out the book you were reading, and guess what? I cried-just a little- too. That's how it stared. Every time I go to the library, you're always there, usually with a completely new book. Sometimes you smile or laugh slightly, and sometimes you cry, and when you do, I check out the book you're reading.<em>  
><em> That was it, really, until I realized how gorgeous you are. You're not pretty in the normal, way too much make-up, kind of way, but in the natural overlooked way. When you smile, my god, it lights up the world in the best way.<em>  
><em> I wish you'd notice me, sitting a few tables away from you, reading the book you read a few days ago. I wish you'd smile at me. I don't have the guts to talk to you. I'm afraid you wont be anything at all like I imagine.<em>  
><em> One of these days, I'll work up the courage and I'll ask you about what you're reading. And maybe you'll smile that small gorgeous smile and tell me all about it, and then we'll talk about all the books we've read. But until then, thank you for the book recommendations. I love them.<em>

_Love, _

_ the boy a few tables away from yours_

My thoughts whirled and collided. I didn't know what to think, or how to act. I was being suffocated by the idea of someone seeing me as they wanted to, but then seeing me as I was. It doesn't hurt to be ignored. No, what hurts is having someone see you for who you are and then leaving because they don't like what they see. It's happened before and I never want it to happen again. Slowly, one by one, everyone leaves, and it tears you apart. When someone comes into your life they replace a piece of your soul with their own and when they leave they take that piece with them, leaving a hole no one can fill and a memory that can never be erased. I needed to escape, to put my life in proportion. I stored the letter in the secret door in my desk before walking out to the balcony and climbing to the roof.

The stars were out full force and yet I could barely see them over the lights of the city. I searched the heavens until I found the constellation I was looking for. There. Almost directly above me was a small section of the milky way. Just catching a glimpse of the universe around me helps to ground me, to understand that my thoughts and problems aren't that big. I stayed up there for a few more moments, wishing I could see the sky in all its glory. Sometimes, as the sky makes my problems smaller, it also makes me realize how alone I truly am. A tear traced its way down my cheek as I climbed into bed, thoughts of what tomorrow would bring already forming.

Nine years and my routine hasn't deviated once, today was no exception. I had forgotten all about the letter, so much so that I didn't even look around to see if I could spot my mystery admirer. As I was leaving late that night Mr. Litt called me over once again.

"He asked me if I knew your name, I told him I didn't, I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first," I looked at him confused, one eyebrow raised.

"Your secret admirer," he clarified. A look of realization came over my face. I nodded in appreciation for him keeping my identity. "If he asks again can I tell him?" I mulled it over for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. The idea of letting someone know me, even if it was just my name, threatened to drown me in possibilities and fears. I have always been the calculating, take no risks type of person, so when I nodded my head yes I surprised myself.

"Well I just wanted to check with you. Goodnight Annie," I shot him a glare when he called me Annie. He just chuckled.

"Annabeth," he amended since I wouldn't stop glaring at him. I smiled, nodded and waved goodbye.

On the ride home I couldn't help but jot down some of the things I've been realizing lately.

_ The first thing we fall in love with is the _idea _of a person, not the person themselves. _

_ There's something about the idea of letting someone know you, completely and wholly, that is so compelling. It makes you want to be the best you can be and take risks you would have never taken before._

_ Sometimes the world is so small it becomes claustrophobic, yet so big that you become lost in the vastness of its cramped space. _

I reread the last one a few times, making sure it conveyed what I wanted it to. It simply was an oxymoron to show that we can get lost in something small. I closed my notebook just as the bus pulled up to my stop. It had started to rain, but I didn't have an umbrella so I shouldered my bag and… walked two blocks home. Most people would run home, but I guess I'm not most people. There was something about rain that was beautiful. Maybe it was because it made everything dull shine or maybe it was the fact that it brought life. I loved rain it was the embodiment of good things to come. You can't have a rainbow without a little rain.

By the time I got home I was soaked through. Setting my things down I peeled off my wet clothes and stepped into the shower, recreating the calming effects of rain. Twenty minutes later I was sitting in my room, opening my secret door and pulling out some drafting paper and pencils. I began sketching a summer camp that has a modern/ Ancient Greek feel to it. It was an idea I've had in my head for a while, ever since I was little actually.

The rain had long stopped and I was still sketching, the idea of this wonderful place taking over every corner of my mind. It was nearing midnight when my hand began to slow and fatigue took over. I was putting my blueprint away when I realized there was there was something on the back of the letter. The simplicity of it made me gasp and it was immediately imprinted in my mind.

_ I have longed for someone to see me, maybe that someone can be you. _

I turned the words over in my mind. They were the last thing I thought as I fell asleep and the first thing that ran through my mind when I woke up.

At lunch I barely read, instead I was searching for anyone who could have written me the letter. There was a sandy-haired boy at a table near the front reading a book about music, two boys, that could be twins, reading a book on famous thefts and a blonde haired boy reading about ancient war strategies. None of them could have written the letter since they weren't reading the book thief (the book I had read a few days ago). I sighed inwardly and returned to Will Grayson, Will Grayson, completely missing the black-haired boy who came in a few moments later.

* * *

><p>That night there was another letter. This time there were only a few humble sentences.<p>

_Annabeth,_

_ A beautiful name for a beautiful person. My name is Percy, Percy Jackson._

I now had an author to go with the letters. My mind swirled with images of who this person could be. A sudden thought crashed through all the others, _what if he goes to my school?_ I tried to remember if I had ever heard the name Percy Jackson before, but came up empty. I took out my laptop and went to the school Web page. I typed in his name and nothing came up there either. I decided to let it go, it was probably all just a sham anyways. I mean, who would want to talk with the invisible girl? Putting the letter with the other one and pulled out the blueprint while I still had inspiration. I fell asleep at my desk later that night while images of a better place danced through my head.

When I woke up that morning I had no idea today was going to be the day my life changed forever. It started out normal, getting ready quickly and running out the door to just catch the bus. Here's where it gets a little abnormal.

A new girl was introduced in my math class. She had short, choppy midnight black hair and terrifyingly electric blue eyes. With her black clothes she gives off a punk rock/feminist take-no-shit aura. That wasn't the surprising part though, no, what was surprising that out of all the empty seats scattered around the room she chose the one right next to me. Turning to me she stuck out her hand.

"Thalia," she introduced. I shook her hand and hoped she understood the silence. While I hoped I secretly prayed she could see through the silence and not begin to ignore me. Thalia didn't press, thankfully, but that didn't mean she wouldn't ignore me. Turning back to th teacher I decided to let things sort themselves out. I know it was a very passive, but what else could I do, talk to her? No I can never talk again, not after what happened. After class Thalia found me again.

"You could at least tell me your name," she said, somewhat angrily. I tried to ignore her. "Seriously?! Fine then, be a *****," Thalia spun and walked away. I tried not to feel saddened that I just made the only know person who wants to get to know me walk away. Head hanging low I walked to English and thought of all the things that went wrong.

_ Silence is a barrier between the world of the living and the world of the nearly dead. Only one who knows how to span both worlds can conquer the quiet. _

* * *

><p>Before we started Mrs. Grey called me to her desk. You are officially on grade twelve English next semester, the councilor filled it in to your spare. I hope that's okay," she told me. I nodded and smiled. "Also, we're starting our poetry unit today and I was hoping I could read something you submitted to me a while ago. I won't let anyone know who you are of course," she added. I thought it over for a moment before nodding. As long as no one knew it was me I guess it was fine. I took my seat and just then my luck ran out because Thalia sat in the desk to my right. Since I was already taking a chance letting Mrs. Grey read my paper aloud(I don't even know which one it is) I decided to take another one. Grabbing my notebook I wrote four words and set it on Thalia's desk. She read it over and scrawled something back as Mrs. Grey began the lesson. Her reply was,<p>

** You couldn't tell me your name before because...** This was getting dangerously close to somewhere I didn't want to go.

_ I just couldn't. _I wrote back and a look of realization came across her face, she caught on really fast.

** Okay. I need a tour of New York, what are you doing Saturday?**

Just like that I had met someone who could appreciate silence, yet still wanted to be around me. I had just made a friend.

* * *

><p>Turns out Thalia was in every class I had except architecture. She never pressed about why I didn't talk and seemed content to our small notebook conversations. After school she bid me goodbye as I made my way to the library. Sitting down quickly I pulled out my sketches that need completed for architecture. I was twenty minutes in when a small argument broke out between Mr. Litt and a boy I have never seen before. All of a sudden they both looked towards me. I ducked my head and pretended to be busy doing my work.<p>

A few moments later I hears someone clear their throat in front of me. I looked up and there stood the boy who was just arguing with Mr. Litt. His raven hair was messy, like he couldn't get it to lay flat. He looked at me quickly before glancing away. He scratched the back of his neck nervously as my annoyance increased. Finally he stretched his hand out and blurted,

"I'm Percy Jackson, the one who wrote you those two letters..."

**A/N:The first letter was the thing that gave me the idea for this story and I got it off of fb so I did not write it. Do not believe I did. **

**This chapter was a bit longer so I hoped you all liked it.**

**I need four reviews to post the next chapter, please. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Someone pointed out that they saw almost the exact same letter on tumblr and if you read my note I said I got it off facebook, however it could have come off tumblr since a fan run page posted it. I did say it was not mine.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p>My breath caught in my throat. His sea green eyes seemed to pierce through all of my barriers. My brain shut down and for the first time in my life the silence became suffocating. Slowly and awkwardly Percy retracted his hand.<p>

"I didn't mean to bother you. Umm I guess I'll just go..." before I could stop him he spun around and left, shooting a look at Mr. Litt as he went. I guess he wasn't told I didn't talk. For the first time ever I packed up and left the library early.

It was sunny and warm so I decided to go somewhere I haven't in a while, Central Park. As soon as I got there I wondered into the woods, following a route I had committed to memory long ago. Five minutes later I arrived at the base of a large willow tree that looked like it had been standing for hundreds of years. It was also taller than any other tree in the area. Making sure my bag was secure and wouldn't fall off I climbed to a bough of the tree about halfway up that was flat on the top side, a natural bench. It was invisible from the ground and my most favorite natural spot it the whole of New York. I looked out of a gap in the branches and over the treetops all the way to the skyline. I replayed the event in my head. The way his eyes were an ever changing green that reminded me of the ocean. How his hair seemed to be darker than black, like the deepest pit of an underwater chasm where the light doesn't shine. As I was replaying the memory I noticed something I hadn't before. He was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt with the top button undone and a crest of a lightning bolt on the left breast pocket. A silver and blue tie was tied casually around his neck. He went to the private school a few buildings down: Olympus Academy. Jeanette had offered for me to go there, but I wanted a normal high school experience. I'm regretting it more than ever now. I leaned back against the trunk and took in the world.

_There is a certain harmony to life, a song sung by the birds and the sprawling metropolises. The sun that glints off the glass also glints off a pond. In these moments, where everything is connected, we are infinite._

As the sun was high in the sky, opposed to beneath the horizon, I traveled home.

* * *

><p>My house was cold and empty, not like I was expecting it to be anything else. In my head this would one day be a home where I could belong. I hoped that would come true, no matter how far fetched. Since it was only around four o'clock I decided to go for a run. Quickly changing, I threw on my reeboks and headed back out the door. I only run about once a week if I have time, but I run for kilometers. Starting out slowly to warm up I run back to central park. I run off the paths, feeling connected with nature around me. Even though I lived in New York I didn't like running on pavement or gravel, it seemed too manufactured. Loosing myself in the rhythmic pounding of my feet and the noises of nature around me I run, faster and faster. For once my mind was comfortably blank and I could relax.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later I was winding down my run, my muscles ached and a smile was on my face. I took out my phone and checked the Nike+Running app. I had run a total of thirty kilometers, twelve short of a marathon. I walked into the nearest convince store and grabbed a water and energy bar. Paying with the money I always keep on me I walked out, trying to figure out the fastest way home.<p>

* * *

><p>After my shower I walked into the kitchen to find Jeanette making dinner, my jaw nearly dropped. She was never home this early! She saw me standing in the doorway and explained,<p>

"We finished our research early." I nodded and sat at the table where she then placed a plate with spaghetti and garlic bread on it on front of me. I dug in enthusiastically. Jeanette doesn't cook very often, but when she does it is to die for. She tried to make small talk as we ate.

"Did you go running?" I nodded. "How far?" I held up three fingers. "Three kilometers? That's pretty good." I shook my head and held up three fingers and then made a zero with my hand. "Thirty! Wow, that's incredible Annabeth." I smiled slightly in thanks to her compliment. We finished the rest of dinner in silence.

* * *

><p>That night I was able to finish Will Grayson, Will Grayson and I will admit that I cried at the end. It was extremely sweet and thoughtful. My thoughts drifted to Percy as I wondered if he was going to read this book in a few days. For some reason I wanted to be able to get to know him, and that unsettled me.<p>

_We live in our own world, sometimes alone and sometimes with a few other people, for so long that when someone else comes along and wants to enter, it unsettles us. Some people come in and make barely a ripple, others tip the boat._

That's what Percy is, the wave that sunk my boat. Without even trying he made a dent in my world and now I have a feeling he won't ever leave. I was frustrated how it had only taken two letters and one brief meeting for him to wiggle into my life. I needed to take my mind off him or else I'll end up doing something rash. I pulled out my blueprint and began working on the Athena cabin. It was number six of twelve cabins, one for each major god, and it was also my favorite. Ever since I was little, and my Greek Mythology obsession phase began, I thought I'd be a child of Athena. I've always been told I'm too smart for my own good, paired with the grey eyes and my love for owls it just seemed to be the perfect fit. The one thing in this camp that I would make sure is perfect, is this cabin. There are rare, rare moments when I'm sketching that I want something other than my thoughts to fill the silence. Grabbing my phone I opened the "Rdio" app and chose my Bastille album "All This Bad Blood". Clicking on the song "Poet" I synced my phone to my speakers and let the music flow.

At around ten thirty Jeanette came into my room.

"You should get some sleep Annabeth," she told me. I nodded and shut off my music.

"What are you working on?" I quickly flipped the blueprint over, Jeanette sighed. "Alright, you don't have to show me, but you can tell me anything you want. I realize I haven't really gotten to know you, but I guess I've just been lost since Logan died. I'm going to try and be different from now on," she finished. I was stunned, absolutely stunned. What had convinced her to change? How did this come around? She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Goodnight Annabeth," I nodded and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a while I dreamt of what ruined my life.<p>

I shuddered as the scream ripped through the night air. I clutched my stuffed owl to my chest as I lay under my bed, my five-year-old self curled into a ball. I made sure to keep my sobs muffled, but I wasn't quiet enough. The door to my room opened, the light flooding in nearly blinded me as I had been in the dark for so long. Rough hands grabbed me and yanked me from under the bed and it was now my scream that flew through the air.

I shot straight up in bed, the last of my scream dying in my throat. Jeanette came flying into my room, knowing what my scream meant. Sobs racked my body just like in my dream. The last time I had that dream I was seven, I had just moved in with Jeanette. The last time I had that dream I was fifteen and I had hoped hey were gone for good, but as soon as things started going my way they had to come back. The ******* that ruined my life, and began my silence, just could not leave me alone, even after death. Jeanette wrapped me in a hug and rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down.

"Better?" she asked when I had calmed down. I nodded.

"Same thing as before?" I nodded once again.

"Oh Annabeth. You know he can no longer get to you, don't worry," she said soothingly. I nodded for the third time.

"Do you want to go to school? If you do you'll have to get up," she explained. It was Friday and I had a math test I couldn't miss. I nodded reluctantly and made to get up.

"Breakfast will be ready when you get down." With that she left.

After an amazing breakfast of bacon and eggs I looked at the clock and realized I missed the bus. My eyes widened in panic because the next bus didn't come until halfway through first period. Jeanette seemed to pick up on my panic.

"I'll drive you to school, just give me five minutes to get ready," she assured. I still couldn't believe how here motherness seemed to take a 180-degree turn. One day I'd figure out what brought this on, but for now I had a math test to ace.

Fifteen minutes later I was waiting for the bell to ring to move to first when Thalia walked up.

"Would it be okay if you took me for a tour today?" I wasn't planning on doing anything after school so I nodded. Thalia smiled,

"Great!" Just then the bell rang and we made our way inside. Thalia noticed how I was getting pushed aside and took it upon herself to clear a path for me. Walking in front of me she shoved her way to our math classroom. As soon as we were seated she turned to me.

"Why do you let them push you around?" she whispered. Scribbling on my notepad I passed it to her.

_Because I am invisible and have been for such a long time that I no longer care if someone does not see me._

**I see you. **Was her simple reply. I shook my head. It just doesn't work that way.

_But you don't SEE me._ She looked at me quizzically. I went to reply but the teacher walked in.

"You all have a test today with the exception of Ms. Grace since she only joined us yesterday," she informed us and Thalia smiled victoriously. "However, since I cannot let you go with out supervision Ms. Grace, you will be staying here and doing whatever work you have," at this her smiled faded and I couldn't help but snicker at her fallen face. In the end she just shrugged and pulled out some headphone while the tests were being passed out.

* * *

><p>After I aced her math test the next two periods passed uneventfully, and then it was time for gym. Thalia and I stood at the back of the group as Coach Hedge addressed us.<p>

"Alright cupcakes, listen up! Today we're starting our basic weapon and combat unit with help from our _lovely_ neighbors," the sarcasm on the word lovely was so heavy it could be felt, "from Olympus Academy. Don't do anything to make me look bad!" Just as he finished five people in t-shirts and shorts with the academy logo on them walked through the door on my right. Three were male and two were female. The two females both had long black hair braided down their back. One had silvery blue eyes and a regal expression and the other had dark brown eyes and looked like a leader, her expression hard and unwavering. One of the males had golden blonde short cut hair and sky blue eyes. He looked like a blonde superman. There was a shorter boy beside him with black hair and obsidian eyes. Finally my eyes landed on the last member of their group. It was Percy Jackson…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay cliffhanger! I hoped you all enjoyed!**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed. Point out my mistakes to make me better!**

**I need five reviews to post the next chapter, please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are seriously the best!**

**To the guest reviewer who asked if they could quote some of my story, to that I say of course you can! I'd be honored. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

* * *

><p>I ducked behind Thalia so he wouldn't see me. My new friend turned and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Coach Hedge began talking again.<p>

"The weapons they hold are what they will be teaching you, but for those who don't know anything about weapons," at this he looked at the popular girls, who were all drooling over the boys, "Archery taught by Zoë Nightshade, using a dagger taught by Reyna Ramírez Arellano, spear taught by Jason Grace, hand to hand combat taught by Nico DiAngelo and finally swordplay taught by Perseus Jackson," Hedge was interrupted by the person he just introduced.

"It's just Percy sir," he said. Hedge clenched his jaw, he hated to be interrupted.

"Whatever you say cupcake," he ground out. Just then an older man in a wheelchair came into the gym. He had a scruffy beard and was wearing a tweed jacket, a blanket draped over his legs. I was confused about why a man like that was in a gym, but I knew not to judge by appearances. Percy then turned away from coach Hedge and towards the rest of the class.

"May I present Mr. Chiron Brunner, the weapons trainer at Olympus Academy, and trainer of heroes," he announced, his voice loud and clear. Mr. Brunner waved off the introduction.

"Please, just call me Chiron," he told us. He smiled kindly, like a welcoming father. "Mr. Jackson tends to over exaggerate my abilities. I really am just an old man with a lot of knowledge," I was beginning to like this man. "Anyways, I would like anyone with the last name starting from T-Z go with Mr. DiAngelo, P-S with Ms. Ramírez Arellano, L-O with Mr. Grace, G-K with Ms. Nightshade and finally A-F with Mr. Jackson," he divided is into groups and suddenly I no longer liked him. Slowly everyone began splitting off as our instructors moved to different parts of the gym. We walked over to the center of the gym where a sword rack was standing intimidatingly.

"What we're going to do first is size you up with a sword, so the balance isn't off," Percy's voice ran like clear water over rocks. Why is it that everything about him reminds me of water? I shrugged the question off.

"One by one come up and I'll find you a sword."

* * *

><p>After twenty minutes everyone had a sword, except me. Slowly I walked up to the rack.<p>

"Try this," he thrust a sword at me without even glancing my way. As soon as I gripped it pulled my arm towards the floor. Percy looked at me quickly before grabbing me another sword. This one was balanced perfectly and I was impressed at how, with one glance, he could match a sword with a person. He never looked at me again and for some reason my heart sank.

_ What is it about humans that makes us want to be recognized, to be truly _seen_? _

The rest of class was spent learning the basic stance and grip of swordplay, Percy never looked at me once the entire time.

* * *

><p>As Thalia and I were leaving the school I remembered that I had to return Will Grayson, Will Grayson. Grabbing Thalia's arm I led her over to the library, she groaned at the sight of the building.<p>

"Do we really have to start our tour at a library?" she complained. In response I just held up my book and marched in. Mr. Litt smiled at us as we walked up to the desk.

"Hello Annabeth," he greeted. I smiled and gestured at Thalia.

"Thalia Grace," she introduced. Mr. Litt raised an eye brow.

"Any relation to Jason Grace?"

"I don't actually know, I just moved here from L.A." she explained. He just nodded and I wondered why I didn't ask that question, oh yeah it was because I was too busy hiding from Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth, the book you ordered will be in by tomorrow," Mr. Litt snapped me from my thoughts and I nodded in understanding, handing him back Will Grayson, Will Grayson. "Oh and there's another letter for you," he handed me the envelope and I tucked it into my bag, promising to read it later.

* * *

><p>I dragged my new friend all over New York, to the empire state building, Central Park, Madison Square Garden, and all the other touristy places. As we walked Thalia told me about herself. Her mom was an actress who had just landed a big role on Broadway, forcing them to move. Her father was a big business man who owned just about every floor on the empire state building, but she had never met him. She was the result of a one night stand and she hoped to run a nature adventure park one day. I raised an eyebrow to the last one and she just laughed. She said it was because every once in a while her and her mom would go camping together and that she loved it more than the city. I thought it was an interesting ambition so I didn't question it anymore.<p>

We had just come out of Ground Support Café and I was handing her my notebook when someone bumped into me, causing me to drop it. Thalia picked it up, but it had flipped to a page with my most recent, and least philosophical, thoughts. Her eyes scanned over the words.

_ I'm torn between heart and logic. Heart tells me to take a chance and trust Thalia, logic tells me that she'll turn out like the others. I don't know what would be more destructive, pushing her away or having her be like the ones before..._

Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine.

"You really think that?" she whispered. I wanted to say no, but my head betrayed me and I found myself nodding. Immediately her expression hardened and she shoved the notebook into my hand.

"Well then, I guess your logic won because I have told you every damn thing about me, and yet you haven't shared one sliver of knowledge about yourself so you must really not trust me!" Her voice slowly cresendoed and at the end she was nearly yelling. She spun around and took a few steps before looking over her shoulder.

"I'd never do what others have done to you. It's only been a day and you're already the closest friend I have, or had I guess. You have to trust someone sometime." All I could do was watch helplessly as she stormed away, feeling worse than I ever had before.

Head hung low, I walked home. All the while I wondered how I could show that I have begun to trust her and have her be my friend again. After my twenty-minute walk home I still hadn't come up with a way to reinstate my new friendship. I guess I was going to find out how destructive pushing her away was going to be. The sadness was already weighing heavily on my shoulders. As I pulled out my homework a white envelope slipped to the floor, Percy's newest letter. I had forgotten all about it, my mind consumed with what happened between Thalia and I.

_ It's amazing how we can go from taking in everything around us, to tunnel vision in a fraction of a second. And why is it that one person can hijack our thoughts and take residence in our minds?_

Slowly I opened the letter, dreading what he was going to say. Instead of finding accusations or questions, like I was expecting, I found sweet words that made the world seem just a little brighter.

_ Annabeth,_

_I know that beauty is a concept just created by the mind to understand one of the many things that we cannot explain, and that we all see beauty differently, but you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I do not care if you do not believe me, I have just always been taught to say true things to real people, and you are a real person. You are not afraid to wear what you want and do what you love and that makes you more real than all the stars in the sky. _

_ Love, Percy _

_P.S. I'm sorry for the other day and if it's awkward for you during gym. I won't talk to you unless needed or if you speak to me first._

I gaped at the words, they were so simply sincere. I couldn't believe it. I read and re-read the letter until it was basically imprinted in my mind. All of a sudden I felt guilty that I hadn't written anything for him, since he was so adamant about writing to me. Pulling out a lined piece of paper I decided to return the favor.

_Dear Percy,_

_Your letters have been so sweet and sincere. I appreciate them a lot. I don't think we can talk face to face yet, but I wouldn't mind writing back and forth. Tell me about you. _

_ Annabeth_

Sealing the letter in an envelope I wrote Percy's name on it and planned to give it to Mr. Litt the next day. I had just set the letter in my bag when I heard the door open and close.

"Annabeth! Are you home?" Jeanette called. I walked out into the hallway so she could see me.

"Oh good, you're home. Do you want to go out for dinner?" I looked at the clock and realized it was nearing five thirty. I nodded and she smiled.

"Great, seafood?" I raised an eyebrow to her suggestion, this woman was seriously obsessed with marine things.

"What do you want then?" I thought for a moment before drawing a circle in the air with my finger.

"Piazza?" she interpreted. I nodded once. My foster-mother sighed, obviously hoping I'd pick something else.

"Alright, let's go." she said.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later we were seated at a table at a little pizzeria called 'Pizza Palace'. Cheesy, I know, but I swear they make the best pizzas in the world. I hadn't been in there in a while, but as soon as I smelt the doughy aroma it brought back memories, both good and bad.<p>

_I walked into the restaurant holding my mother's hand, a large smile on my little four year old face despite just coming from my father's funeral. I was too young to realize what it meant when I was told my fathers Sopwith Camel crashed and he didn't make it out. I thought he was just going to fly in one day on his old plane and save me from all the monsters like he promised. It wasn't till the monsters showed up that I realized he wasn't coming back to save the day. _  
><em> "Where are we mommy?" I asked. My mother looked down at me, a small, albeit sad, smile graced her grieving face. <em>  
><em> "This is where I met your father, it's also the best pizzeria in all of New York," she told me gently, a wistful look in her eye.<em> _We took a seat at one of the old worn booths, my mom opened one of the menus and I copied her. _  
><em> "What do you want to eat Anna Banana?" I giggled at the nickname she had given me before saying,<em>  
><em> "What ever you have mommy! I want to be just like you when I'm older!" My mom smiled at my proclamation. <em>  
><em> "I'm sure you'll be even better than me Annabeth."<em>

_ With that the memory faded and another one began._

_ As a celebratory dinner to make me feel welcome Jeanette had taken me to this very restaurant day she took me in. My heart sunk as soon as I walked in, but I couldn't tell her I wanted to leave as I had already taken my vow of silence. _  
><em> "This place has the best pizza in all of New York so you can have anything you want," she told me. I pointed to the mediterranean pizza on the menu and then tapped the word olive twice, pretending not to be crying on the inside.<em>  
><em> "Mediterranean pizza, no olives?" she guessed. I shook my head. "Extra olives?" she tried again. This time I nodded, it was the same thing my mother always got. Throughout the entire meal I couldn't help but think that I'm betraying my dead mother by being in here with someone who is my mother now.<em>

I shook those memories off and we took a seat.

"Same as usual?" Jeanette asked. I nodded. A few moments later a waiter began walking towards our table. As soon as I saw his face I took off towards the washroom. For the second time that day I hid from Percy Jackson...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Remember criticism makes me better!**

**I need six reviews to post the next chapter, please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've just had a lot on my plate. **

**Thank you for all of your amazing and wonderful reviews! It makes me feel so good when I look at the number of reviews over all and it is over seventy! That's just awesome.**

**Without further ado, I present the latest chapter of Library Love Letters.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

I waited a full five minutes before leaving the bathroom, hoping he had left. Luck was on my side because when I got back we had already been served our dinner, despite the short amount of time I had been gone. Jeanette looked at me curiously and I shrugged, not wanting to write out an explanation. I began eating to keep my hands busy so she couldn't ask me any questions. She sighed and began eating as well, but I knew that I just delayed the interrogation. She instead opted for asking me simple yes and no questions to get to know me a little better.

"Do you write a lot?" she gestured to the notebook beside me. I nodded.

"What about?" At this I gestured wildly around the room.

"Everything?" she guessed, I nodded.

"Is that what you want to do, write?" I shook my head.

"Is your career path have anything to do with what you were doing last night?" Another nod.

"Will you show me?" I looked away, not knowing how to answer. Jeanette seemed to sense my indecision and said one last thing before growing silent.

"You can trust me, I will support whatever you choose to do one hundred percent."

Dinner passed by quickly after that. I didn't see Percy for the rest of the night, assuming he had finished his shift since a new waiter brought the cheque. As soon as we got in the car I turned on the radio to prolong the questioning as to why I ran away from Percy, there was nothing I could do when we got home though.

"So, are you going to explain why run away when you saw our waiter?" she asked. I sighed, knowing there was no escape. I gestured for her to follow me to my room. I made sure to get there before her so I could open the secret drawer without her knowing. As soon as she sat on the bed I handed her the letters. She scanned the letters, eyes widening with every line she read.

"Wow," she said after finishing the newest letter. "These are so sweet and thoughtful, but how did you know our waiter is the one writing you these letters?" she asked. I pulled out my notebook and flipped to a blank page.

_He introduced himself one day at the library, he's also in my gym class. _

"He goes to to your school?" I shook my head.

_He goes to Olympus Academy. Some of the students, him included, are teaching us basic weaponry. _

_"_Ah, the last letter makes a little bit more sense now. He said he wouldn't talk to you unless you spoke to him first, so I'm guess I'm guessing he doesn't know that you don't speak," she inferred. I nodded.

"And you're avoiding him so he won't find out." Again I nodded.

"Are you going to write him back?"

_I already have, I just have to give the letter to Mr. Litt tomorrow to give to Percy. _

It was Jeanette's turn to nod before she changed the subject.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

_Sure, but first can you tell me why you are paying attention now?_

The question was a little harsh, but I couldn't think of a way to phrase it differently, plus it was true. She hasn't paid attention to me for ten years, not counting the first little while when she first adopted me. I was kind of afraid to ask the question, incase she went back to ignoring me, but she just sighed and answered my question.

"I found a letter from Logan yesterday that he hid before he left on his mission ten years ago, I suppose I was supposed to find it sooner, but since I haven't been in his office since he died. The letter said that he didn't think he was going to make it back from his mission. He wanted me to move on and not get lost in my work, which is exactly what I did. You never knew this, but we were already planning on adopting someone as soon as he got back. In the letter it said to treat the child like family and to be like two parents to them. I realized I hadn't even been one parent to you, I know it might be a little late, but I'm going to try to be there for you from now on," she told me. We both stood at the same time and I stepped towards her, giving her a tight hug, tears prickling my eyes. For the first time in ten years I was going to have a mother again.

_All we want is to be loved, and when that love is given there is no better feeling._

_No matter what the age we will always need a mother._

"Come on, let's go watch a movie. What do you want to watch?"

_The Italian Job? _I asked.

"Sure," she said. Together we walked down the stairs and for the first time in what felt like forever I had a huge smile on my face.

I walked into the library the next day, smile still on my face from the night before. I walked over to Mr. Litt.

"Good morning Annabeth," he greeted and I nodded back in response. "I took the liberty of ordering you the second book as well," he told me as he handed me the book I ordered 'First Test' before stacking the second book 'Page' on top of it.

I smiled my thanks for thinking ahead for me. In return I handed him the letter for Percy.

"You want me to give this to him?" he guessed, and I nodded. "Will do." It was a nice day out again so I decided to read in Central Park instead of in the library. I waved to Mr. Litt as I left.

Taking in a breath of cool autumn air I opted for sitting on one of the many benches strewn around central park, instead of my tree. I pulled out 'First Test'. It is by Tamora Pierce, an amazing feminist writer who sets her books in the medieval fantasy land of Tortall. I had already read her 'Song of the Lioness' series and heard this one is just as good, if not better. I settled down and began to read. "Alana the Lioness, the kings champion, could not contain her glee." Just like that I was gone.

I didn't snap out of my revere until the first drop of rain hit my head. I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't notice the black clouds that had rolled in. I had just strolled into the nearest coffee shop when the heavens opened up and the rain poured down. I vetoed ordering anything and instead sat on one of the couches. I began to read again and the next time I looked up the rain had stopped. Making my way home I couldn't help but think about the similarities between nature and humans.

_Our views can change as fast as an oncoming storm, turning from light and carefree to dark and heavy in less than a second. _

_There is hidden beauty in everything, in every person. If only everyone could see that. There is no such thing as ugly, only untapped beauty waiting to be seen by the right person._

The weekend passed by uneventfully and it wasn't until Sunday night that I had finally figured out how to get Thalia back. It had only been two days and I was already missing her company. In every class she sat as far away from me as possible, anger and betrayal still evident in her eyes whenever she would glance over at me. I tried to ignore her and the sinking in my heart, but I couldn't seem to distract myself.

_Why is it that it is so, so hard to gain trust and so easy to break it?_

It wasn't until after Gym that I caught up to her. She was briskly walking away from the school, her head held high, daring anyone to come near her. I was the one person that did dare. I grasped her shoulder and she whirled around.

"What the Hades do you want?" she asked as she turned.

"Oh, it's you," she commented drily when she saw me. When I pulled out my notebook she turned and walked away. I scribbled something quickly and ran after her, shoving the book into her hands.

_Come with me, please._

"Why should I?"

_Because I want to show you something, something no one else has ever seen._ That seemed to get her attention.

"Fine," she ground out.

We made our way to my house; the silence between us thick and for once I hated it. I showed her to my room and opened the secret drawer, pulling out a handful of blueprints.

"Did you draw these?" Thalia asked as she glanced at the blueprints. I nodded.

_I want to be an architect. I haven't even told Jeanette that yet._

"Jeanette?"

_My foster mother._

"Foster? What happened to your biological mother?" she asked, Even though it had been ten years since that day, I still can't say what happened.

_Am I forgiven? _I changed the subject.

"Maybe if you tell me what happened to your mom."

_I can't, I'm sorry._

"Alright, can you tell me why you don't trust people?"  
><em>Umm… well… when I stopped talking, all of my "friends" just left. They didn't try to help me at one of my lowest moments in life, so now I'm afraid other people will leave me too. <em>Thalia was silent for a few moments, and I was afraid she was going to just get up and leave. Instead she surprised me by hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and then to diffuse the tension. "You're definitely designing the buildings in my nature park." I smiled warmly at her.

_Am I forgiven?_

"Yes. If you're not busy do you want to go see a movie?" she asked.

_Sure. I have to return my book after though._

"Awesome! What are we waiting for then?" she grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs. We threw on our coats and raced out the door, I never stopped smiling.

Just after the movie Thalia got a text.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I have to go home. Apparently my father wants to talk to me," she smiled apologetically.

_Don't worry about it. Can I have your number first though?_ For a second I was worried she wouldn't give it to me, but then she replied with.

"Only if you give me yours," we switched phones and quickly typed in our respective numbers. "I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth," she said, I nodded a farewell. I walked to the library alone, wondering what Thalia's dad could possibly want with her. She had told me that he has barely spoken to her since she has arrived in New York, I guess I was just going to find out tomorrow.

_How is it that we can completely ignore people until we want something, and then it's like we've known them for years?_

Mr. Litt smiled as I walked in.

"Good afternoon Annabeth," he greeted. I smiled back. I handed him 'First Test' and in return he handed me a letter, from Percy no doubt.

"Would you like me to order the third and fourth book in the series in for you?" Mr. Litt asked. I nodded vigorously.

"I'll get right on that," I smiled again and went to claim my regular table. Not feeling comfortable reading my letter with so many people around, I settled for reading 'Page'. Keladry was everything I wished to be, and I am not afraid to say I was envious of a book character. Immersed in her world I let the time flow over me.

That night I opened Percy's letter.

'Annabeth,

I am so happy you decided to write back and I am glad to stick with this form of communication.

Hmm… a little about myself: I love swimming; absolutely adore it, I love anything blue, I'm seventeen, my full name is Perseus; but everyone just calls me Percy, and my favorite book that you have recommended so far is 'The Book thief'. Can you tell me a little about yourself?

Percy'

Taking out a blue pen I wrote my own letter.

_Percy,_

_My favorite colour is silver, I love owls, I'm also seventeen and my favorite series right now is the 'Protector of the Small Quartet'. _

_I think we should write these letters like pen pal letters, so just tell me about your day._

_Annabeth_

I set the letter aside and went to bed, dreams full of a certain green eyed boy…

**A/N: I'm sorry if it seems choppy, but I really wanted to get another chapter up for all of you wonderful readers. **

**I have a question for all of you, should Annabeth speak for Thalia or Percy first? Leave your opinion in a review.**

**Opinions and criticism are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and the comments about who Annabeth should talk to first. I am also really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

When I woke the next morning I had a feeling that something was going to change very soon. By the time first period rolled around Thalia had yet to arrive at school, shrugging I headed in, assuming she was just running late. It was halfway through first and Thalia still wasn't at school. I couldn't concentrate, worried about my new best friend. At lunch I whipped out my phone and shot her a quick text.

_Hey, are you okay? _My worry just increased throughout the day, as every minute that passed I never received a reply. I was so distracted that I couldn't read or sketch after school; instead I packed up early and went home, handing Mr. Litt my letter for Percy on the way out. As I was nearing the door, someone was entering. It was none other than Percy Jackson, he gave me a tentative smile and I just smiled slightly back. When he saw my smile his broadened into a full-blown lopsided grin.

I thought of how his face lit up when he smiled the entire way home. I couldn't get the image of him out of my head. That didn't stop me from worrying about Thalia though. I didn't know where she lived so I couldn't go over to see if she was okay. I was probably over reacting and she just had the flu or something, but hey this is my first real friend we're talking about.

_The fact that we would do anything for a friend is a marvel in itself. We are capable of caring for another person more than ourselves, and in a world of selfishness that is practically unheard of. _

I tried to put it out of my mind by watching a documentary series on famous monuments, including my personal favorite the Parthenon. Jeanette worked late that night and I fell asleep on the couch, not waking until she got home around one in the morning.

"Annabeth, honey, go up to bed," she whispered to me. I nodded and slowly shuffled to my room, collapsing on my bed and not even worrying about getting under the covers before I fell asleep.

To my great pleasure Thalia was at school the next day, but she was definitely not herself. Halfway through math class I tried to pass her my notebook asking what was wrong, but she just passed it back without even looking at it. Was she still mad at me? I don't think I could bear it if she was still angry with me. Near the end of class I decided to try texting her.

_Are you still mad at me? _I asked, she shook her head no almost imperceptibly. _Then what's wrong? _She just looked at her phone before putting it away without answering. I was glad she wasn't mad at me, but I wanted to know what was wrong so I could help her.

At lunch she disappeared and no matter where I looked I couldn't find her. The next time I saw her was during gym, but she wasn't in my group so I couldn't question her further. I watched her closely throughout class, without being too suspicious. She seemed angry at something or someone, judging by her scowl as she nailed the middle of the archery target time after time. I felt a small tap on my ribcage and a voice say,

"Annabeth, pay attention." I turned slightly to see Percy looking at me. Oh, yeah he was teaching us how to disarm someone and I was the poor person he chose to demonstrate on. As soon as he knew he had my attention again he demonstrated the move. "First you must lock swords with your opponent and then trap their hand guard. Once you have successfully immobilized their sword you just twist away from their body and push down at the same time," he explained and soon my sword clattered to the ground. "Now partner up and practice until the end of class." Everyone grouped up in twos and of course I was the only one without a partner. I picked up my sword and when I straightened I saw Percy looking at me kind of sheepishly.

"I guess I'm your partner. Since I already know the move you'll just practice on me repeatedly, okay?" he asked. I nodded and he looked relieved that I didn't reject him being my partner.

For the next forty minutes I disarmed him again and again. He didn't let me disarm him easily though, as soon as I got a hang of the move he decided to step it up and began moving his sword around, making it difficult to lock swords. He would also slip out of our stalemate before I could hit his hand guard. At the end of the class I had become a pro at disarming someone. As the bell rang and I was putting my sword on the rack, Percy came up behind me.

"You did really well Annabeth," he told me. I nodded and walked away quickly before he could talk to me more, afraid he would get mad at my lack of words. My back was turned to him so I never registered the look of hurt that crossed his face.

I never saw Thalia in the change room, but as I was leaving the school I saw her black spiky hair in the crowd. For the first time in my high-school existence I pushed through the crowd, instead of letting them push me, in order to get to Thalia.

_The things we will do that deviate from our normal behavior in order to get to a friend just shows how much we care. They don't ask us to do these things, and we do them because they didn't ask us._

I finally caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to stop, but she just shrugged my hand off. I tried again to slow or stop her, to no avail. I also tried to hand her my notebook, but she just ignored it. I was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Thalia, will you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Annabeth, just-" she cut her sentence off and looked at me incredulously. I was confused as to why she was looking at me like that, until it hit me, I had just spoke for the first time in ten years.

"Did you just speak?" she asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"You definitely just did," she told me. I scribbled furiously in my notebook.

_I did not! That never happened! _

"Okay, okay," Thalia relented.

_Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?_

"Will you tell me why you don't talk?" she retorted.

_Maybe._

"Okay, we can talk at my place." She led me through the city to a large white home styled with columns at the front and a large front lawn, a stone walkway cutting through the grass to the steps. It looked like an ancient Greek temple with a modern twist. In fact it looked like one of the big three cabins I had drawn for my dream summer camp. It was equally impressive on the inside, with marble floors and a curved staircase that led up to the second floor. This was definitely the home of a star. All of a sudden a woman appeared in the entryway.

"Hello Thalia, you never told me you were bringing a friend over," the woman said.

"Hey mom, this is Annabeth and it was kind of a last minute thing. We'll be in my room," she said tersely.

"Would you like any snacks?" she asked.

"No thanks," Thalia replied quickly before grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

Once we were situated in her room opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, seemingly not knowing what to say. After a moment of silence she was able to get her words together.

"I have a brother," she whispered. I didn't push her for more, knowing she would tell me when she wanted. "Remember when Mr. Litt asked if I was related to Jason Grace?" she asked, I nodded. "He's my biological brother. We were born ten months apart, putting us in the same grade, but I'm older. It turns out I was the product of one one-night stand and he was the product of another. As soon as he was born my mother contacted Zeus and demanded he took Jason since she was already having issues supporting me. He agreed under the condition that I could not know until he decided it was the right time and that Jason became the heir to his empire," she explained slowly, like it was still sinking in. "I just, I just can't believe my mother never told me. Zeus wouldn't have known whether she did or not and what would have happened if she did?" Now Thalia was getting increasingly angry. I put a comforting hand on her arm.

_Maybe she was afraid of him taking you too. _I wrote.

"I- I guess that makes sense."

_What are you going to do now that you know?_

"I'm going to try and get to know my little brother?" the way she said it made it sound like a question.

_I think that's a good idea. _Thalia looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks for listening Annabeth, it means a lot."

_Anytime_

"Will you tell me why you don't talk?" she asked quietly, as to not scare me away. I took a deep breath and decided that she deserved to know more than anyone.

_I don't deserve to talk…_

**A/N: I realize this chapter is short, but I hoped you all enjoyed it anyways and whom Annabeth talked to first. **

**Please, please, please drop me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, do not be afraid to point out any mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, there's over one hundred of them! All of your reviews, follows and favorites mean so much to me. **

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter; I have a feeling you will. **

**I present to you Chapter Seven of 'Library Love Letters'.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't deserve to talk?" she asked, incredulous. I cast my eyes downward. She took my hand gently. "I know it took a lot to say that, but you can tell me anything. I will not judge or think bad of you. I promise," she told me. I extracted my hand and picked up my notebook. My hand shook as I wrote.<p>

_My mother was mur- _I had to stop writing; my hand was quivering so much my writing was becoming unintelligible. Thalia got the message though.

"How old were you?"

_7 _

I took a moment to compose my self and my thoughts. I am going to tell Thalia, I am going to trust her fully.

_I tried to tell her I loved her...but she yelled at me. She told me that... I didn't deserve to talk because it was my fault there was a… a…gun pressed to her forehead… those… those were her last words to me. _I stopped writing as tears streamed down my face and a few dropped onto the paper, just because of those few words my world had been reduced to rubble. This is the first time I have ever told anyone why I don't talk, and it's taken more out of me than I originally thought it would. I couldn't look at Thalia, afraid that she would leave me now that she knew. Thalia wrapped her arms around me and cried into her shoulder, trying to stop the tears but failing. She gently rubbed my back.

"Shhhh it's okay Annabeth. It's okay," she whispered. As soon as I calmed down Thalia lifted my head and made me look into her eyes. "Listen to me. You deserve to talk. I have read some of what you can say and you deserve to say it. You are an amazing person and what happened to your mother is most definitely not your fault. Okay?" she said firmly. I just stared at her, the idea that it was my fault too engraved in my mind to be erased just like that. Once again Thalia seemed to be able to read my mind.

"You don't have to start talking to everybody, you can just start by talking to me if you want." I turned her offer over in my head. I had already trusted her enough to tell her some of my story, so why not trust her enough to talk to her. I guess it couldn't hurt anybody. I nodded.

"Say it," she prompted gently.

"Okay," I said. I hadn't noticed it before, but it was like I had to force the word out. It was like my brain was fighting itself to be silent, yet speak. My voice was only slightly scratchy despite not being used for ten years.

"Um, do you want to stay the night?" Thalia asked, seemingly nervous.

"Sure." Thalia stuck her head out the door.

"Mom! Annabeth is staying the night!" she yelled.

"As long as her parents are good with it!" came the reply. I quickly took out my phone and texted Jeanette.

_I'm staying at a friends house tonight. _She texted back almost immediately.

_Okay. Have fun. _

"I can stay," I informed Thalia.

"Great!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>We watched a whole bunch of movies and snacked on chips from the pantry. Thalia actually had a small movie theater in her home, but we vetoed watching movies in there and settled for watching them on the flat-screen in her room instead. We talked about everything, but I never said more than a few words at a time. I was still trying to get used to the fact that she wanted to hear me talk and didn't mind if I did so. My voice was no longer scratchy, but I still spoke softly. It was nearing ten when we decided to call it a night.<p>

"Hey, how's that letter thing with Percy coming?" she asked as we were getting ready to sleep.

"Oh, I forgot to go today," I told her.

"We'll go tomorrow," she stated. We turned off the lights and laid in the silence, only the sound of our soft breathing filling the air.

"You know," Thalia whispered into the dark, "this is my first real sleepover."

"This is my first one ever," I whispered back.

"I'm glad our first one is with each other," she stated.

_There's something about the still night air that makes it easier to spill our secrets, our insecurities. The night swallows up our words and only allows the person sitting in the dark with us to hear. Something about the dark makes it all easier. Maybe it's because the cool air makes it easier to say and to hear. Maybe because you feel lighter after saying the things on your mind. Whatever it is, we all save our secrets for the dark. _

"Thanks so much Thalia, maybe one day I'll tell you the whole story," I mumbled my longest sentence yet before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to Thalia shaking my shoulder.<p>

"Hey, we got to get up. My mom said she'll drive us to your house so you can get ready, but we'll have to walk to school," she informed me.

"Okay."

"Come on. Breakfast is ready." I crawled from beneath the covers and made my way downstairs where an amazing breakfast was waiting. Set out for us on the table was an entire breakfast spread; bacon, eggs, sausage, home fries, fresh fruit and apple juice. After we ate Ms. Grace drove us to my house.

"Have a nice day," she told us as we climbed out of the car. I smiled and nodded politely in return.

Once we were in my apartment Jeanette greeted us.

"Morning Annabeth, and who's this?" She asked.

"This is Thalia," I told her. I decided to open up to Jeanette as well since she has been my 'mother' for the past ten years.

"It's very nice to meet you Thalia- wait. Did you just talk?" she asked spinning on me suddenly.

"Um, yes?"

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you." I don't think I've smiled so wide. She was happy I decided to talk, that's really all I've ever wanted to hear.

_When the words that we really want to hear are finally uttered our outlook on life becomes a little brighter._

"When did this happen?" she asked, eyes bright with happiness.

"I believe I can answer that," Thalia spoke up. "I wasn't feeling very well yesterday and Annabeth was worried about me, she accidentally let a few words slip. When we were at my house I was able to convince her to keep talking, at least to me," she confessed. I was happy she left out the part about me telling her my story as to why I don't talk.

"Well I'm glad you've chosen to talk to me too. Now, if you don't get ready or school you'll be late," she told me. I glanced at the clock and, seeing we only had forty minutes until school started, ran upstairs. I quickly donned my chucks, grey skinny jeans and a graphic tee. I brushed my teeth and hair before getting ready to run back down stairs. I stopped short at the top of the stairs when I heard Thalia and Jeanette talking, seemingly about me.

"I just want to thank you Thalia, for being there for Annabeth and deciding to be her friend. I'm thankful for you bringing her out of her shell a little bit; she needs a friend like you," Jeanette said honestly.

"I like to think we need and help each other," Thalia replied. Tears rose to my eyes, I have never had someone say they need me before. I whipped them away quickly before descending the stairs loudly, alerting them of my presence.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's head out," Thalia replied. "Goodbye Ms. Wilson," she called over her shoulder, and true to the past I knocked tree times on the way out.

* * *

><p>Just like every other day the first two periods passed by uneventfully. At lunch, as promised by Thalia the night before, we went to the library to pick up my latest letter.<p>

"Hello Annabeth. I have a few things for you," Mr. Litt told me as I walked up to the front desk. He looked to Thalia. "He's just over there if you want to talk to him." I was confused until I looked around and saw Jason Grace, Thalia's long lost brother. She looked to me and I nodded, telling her it was okay to go. She nervously walked over to the table. Jason stood as she came near and when she introduced herself he pulled her into a hug. She relaxed visibly and I turned back to Mr. Litt. He handed me the next two books in the protector of the small quartet series; Squire and Lady Knight, and another letter like expected. I nodded my thanks before heading to my table.

I read until there was only about ten minutes left in lunch. I packed up my things and went to get Thalia. She was laughing at something Jason had said and I hated to pull her away from her brother, but we were going to see him in fourth anyways. We walked back to school together before going our separate ways to our third periods.

During third I was able to start sketching the arena for my Greek camp, inspired by what we're doing in gym. That class few by and before I knew it I was changing for gym. As soon as I was at the sword rack I grabbed the sword I've been using since we began and went through the repetitions of the warm up Percy showed us on the first day. _Slash, swipe, dodge, lunge, repeat. _I was able to do this ten times and then stretch out my warmed up muscles before everyone arrived and the class started. I didn't realize it at the time, but Percy was watching my every movement, something akin to adoration in his eyes.

"Alright, today is the last day you will be learning sword fighting and tomorrow you will be moved to a different activity. Because of this we will be having a sparring tournament. The set up is simple, you win you move on, you lose and you're out. The first two up are Annabeth and Dylan," he finished. My heart started pounding, Dylan was one of the strongest people in the class and a very good swordfighter. Apparently Percy thought I could match him though. We stood across from each other, the rest of the group off to one side so they didn't get in the way. "The rules for the matches are simple, you fight until you disarm your opponent. When I say so you may start," he explained. "And begin." Dylan ran towards me immediately. He continuously swung overhand blows to my left and right, forcing me to dodge and continuously back up. I knew the only way for me to beat him was to outsmart him, which, honestly, wouldn't be hard. Analyzing his moves I stuck out my sword when I saw him start to swing. Our swords clashed together and his deflected off to the side, leaving him completely open. It was my turn to go on the offensive as I whirled around, forcing Dylan to defend and not letting him go on anything but the defensive. I was finally able to hit his sword hilt to disarm him. Everyone stared at me in awe and I squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Congratulations Annabeth, okay next up are Chris and Mark," Percy announced and once again I missed the look he gave me, the look full of pride.

I won my following matches and ended up facing easily the biggest guy I have ever seen in the finals. He overpowered me easily and every time I tried to outsmart him he blocked my moves. The match ended when he landed a hard blow on my wrist. I immediately dropped my sword, and my wrist began to swell.

"Alright, stop. Do whatever you want for the rest of class, I have to take Annabeth to the nurses," Percy told the group. They immediately gathered into their little cliques as Percy rushed me down the hall to the nurses. He sat with me in the waiting room, neither of us saying a thing. Percy stayed true to his word and did not try to strike a conversation. A few minutes later the nurse came in.

"Let's look at your wrist then Miss Chase," she then seemed to realize Percy was in the room. "You may go now Mr.-"

"Jackson," he supplied. "I'll be heading back to gym." Before he left he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. Even after he had left the room I could still feel his lips on my forehead, no matter how brief they were there. I shook myself out of my stupor and followed the nurse into her room.

After deducing that my wrist was only severely bruised, not broken or sprained, she wrapped it to help it heal better and gave me some pain killers. I headed to the change room just to be ambushed by Thalia.

"Where were you? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Whoa. Nurses office, bruised wrist, I'll be fine," I answered in order of her questions.

"Okay, you're telling me the whole story soon though," she told me.

"Will do."

"Um, can you come with me this afternoon with Jason and his friends this afternoon? I don't want to go alone and you're the only person I want to come with me," She asked.

"Who will be there?"

"Nico, Reyna, Zoe, a few of their friends from school and Percy," she seemed to hesitate before saying Percy's name. Did I really want to spend the afternoon with the guy who had fallen in love with the idea of me? I was surprised at how fast the answer came to me; _yes._ All of a sudden I realized that maybe I was falling in love with the idea of him too…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed. There is more to Annabeth's story so you'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Criticism makes me better and reviews make me write faster!**

**This may be a lot to ask, but do you think we could get to 120 reviews on this story? It would mean a lot to me. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey. I know it's been a while since my last update, and I'm very sorry for that. I will be leaving in two weeks for a seven-week camp, so I will not be able to update while I'm gone. I will update after I get back though, so do not think I am quitting writing this story.**

**With out further adieu, may I present chapter eight of 'Library Love Letters'.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

My sudden realization startled me. Does this mean I should give him a chance or try to talk with him more?

"Annabeth?" I heard Thalia ask. "Are you okay? You don't have to go if you don't want to." she broke me out if my reverie.

"I want to go," I said with a smile, throwing caution to the wind.

"You're the best!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "We're going to a place called 'Pizza Palace' since Percy works there and he can get us a discount." I paled at the mention of a place deemed sacred by me. I tried to look at it positively, at least now I was trying to make new happy memories.

"Sounds good," I told her.

Thalia and I headed towards the Pizza Palace, I was thankful that it wasn't too far from the school. As we neared Thalia got increasingly nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked. I pulled out my notebook, not comfortable enough to actually say as much as I was planning on saying aloud.

_You're amazing and so hard not to like, trust me I tried (please don't take offense to that). Jason is your brother and he'd be crazy not to like you. If his friends don't like you I'll personally tell them off, aloud. _

I gave the notebook to Thalia and took her hand as she read it. As soon as she was done I gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"No offense taken, and do you really mean that?"

"Of course."

"Even the last part about telling them off?"

"I'd try my best."

"You really are amazing. Now, let's do this," she linked her arm with mine and together we entered the establishment.

We easily spotted the group in the far corner. They were seated in the large ten to twelve man table. As we made our way over Jason jumped up from his spot.

"Thals! I'm so glad you came," he exclaimed as he made his way over and gave his sister a hug. Someone at the table coughed politely, signaling the needing of an explanation. I looked over and saw a very beautiful girl about our age. She has chocolate blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes that would be warming if they weren't in the process of glaring at Thalia. 'She must have I crush on Jason.' I realized. Jason then turned to his friends.

"This is Thalia, my sister," jaws dropped all around the table.

"This is my best friend Annabeth," Thalia added, my heart warmed at the best friend part, and I waved politely.

"You already know Percy, Reyna, Nico, and Zoë. Beside them is Piper, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, and Frank," Jason introduced. Piper was the one who had coughed. Leo looked like a Latino elf. His brown eyes shown with mischievousness and his fingers drummed on the table. Calypso wad easily one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen, along with Piper, she had light brown hair braided over her shoulder and beautiful almond eyes. She was sitting a little closer than needed to Leo, so I'm guessing they're a couple. Hazel looked she was of slight African decent with dark brown corkscrew locks and golden eyes. Frank looked of Chinese decent and like a wrestler. His black hair was buzz cut, but he didn't look very intimidating, he was holding hands with Hazel. Of the group only he and Hazel looked a year or two younger.

We squeezed into the booth with the others and I was seated between Percy and Thalia. It was when Jason waved the waiter over that I realized I had no way to order because I couldn't talk in front of all of these people. I tapped Thalia on the shoulder. She turned towards me and I gestured to the waiter, she understood immediately.

"Just write down or whisper to me what you want and I'll order for you," she said quietly so no one else could hear. I nodded.

_Sprite and a slice of Mediterranean pizza with extra olives. _I wrote, minding my injured wrist. It wasn't until after everyone had ordered that someone realized I had never said anything.

"Annabeth, don't you want anything?" Piper asked. I froze, not expecting the question.

"I ordered for her," Thalia said. Leo perked up suddenly, like someone had given him an electric shock.

"Why? Did someone remove her tongue?" he asked, oddly excited for such a morbid subject. I looked downward, fighting back the tears that came with knowing how close I came to actually having that done to me. Calypso slugged Leo in the arm at the same time Piper said,

"Shut up Repair Boy." Leo smiled apologetically and rubbed where his girlfriend had hit him.

"She's just really shy," Thalia told the group. I was once again hit with a wave of gratefulness for my best friend.

Everyone began chatting once again and I was content to just listen to everyone around me. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see the most beautiful pair of sea green eyes in existence.

"I know we agreed to continue writing letters and not really talking in person, but I'm sitting here and I can't help but notice everything you do. Every time someone cracks a joke, you smile the tiniest, yet most radiating smile I have ever seen. I know barely anything about you and yet I need to know more. I see you everyday in gym, but I want to see you all day, everyday- I'm sorry, you're probably really uncomfortable right now, I'm just going to stop talking," he rambled before looking away, his ears pink with embarrassment. Thalia nudged my shoulder and gestured with her head towards Percy.

'Talk to him,' she mouthed. I shook my head.

'Write to him then,' she pressed. I looked away, unsure of what to do. Earlier I had decided to open up to him, but now I'm not so sure. Percy scratched the back of his neck, in what I assumed was a nervous gesture, and my mind automatically thought 'he's so cute when he's nervous'. The thought was so sudden and unexpected that I jumped slightly. Percy and my knees bumped. (I didn't notice at the time, but the smallest of sparks jumped between us and it was at that very moment the fire was lit.)

_Life can surprise us at the most bizarre moments. Even when we think we have settled into a pattern of ups and downs it decided to throw in a loop-de-loop. It can be the smallest of things like realizing your best friend will always have your back or something big like the fact you want people to know the real you. What ever it is, your life will never be the same again. _

Before I knew what I was doing I had passed Percy my notebook saying,

_Let's play questions._

He decided to use my notebook as a ways of communication as well and wrote back,

_How do you play?_

_We just ask each other questions, doesn't matter how wacky or deep, you have to answer the question if it pertains to yourself as well. If the person doesn't want to answer they don't have to. _I place the last rule in for purely selfish reasons.

_Sounds fun. I'll start. What's your full name? Mine is Perseus Orion Jackson. _

_Annabeth Minerva Chase. Where have you lived? I've lived in Washington D.C, Virginia and here. _

_I'm a New Yorker born and raised. Had any jobs? I work here and I volunteer at my dad's work. _

_Nope, I'm jobless. Any siblings? I'm an only child. _

_I have a half brother, on my dad's side, who lives with me. His name is Tyson and he's twelve. _

And so we went on like that for about an hour, asking questions from 'Favorite Sunday topping' to 'Have you ever dressed up like a clown?' Thankfully they never got too personal. We only stopped when our food came, picking up our questionnaire when we were done.

Thalia and I were walking back to my place when she suddenly asked,

"You like him, don't you?" I opened my mouth to deny it, but Thalia shot me a look saying 'Don't lie to me'.

"I think so," I confessed.

"Ask him on a date,"

"I don't know,"

"Or maybe just try to her to know him better,"

"I'll think about it," Thalia noticed my discomfort and changed the subject.

"He and Nico are my cousins, eh?" she stated. I looked over at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, all of our dad's are brothers."

"Wow."

"Mhmm, together they basically own the world." I mulled that over. What would it be like to have that much power? I immediately shot that thought down.

_I have seen what power does, it gets you a bullet to the brain and a lifetime of scars for anyone close to you._

"Did you enjoy meeting my brothers friends?" Thalia asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I really did. How many are couples?" I asked

"There's Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, Hazel and Frank, and Reyna and Nico, so four." she listed off.

"I thought so," I commented.

"I saw the first three, but how did you know about Nico and Reyna?"

"They're both damaged and lonely," I explained. "Something broke them, yet they refuse to show the cracks. They're mending each other," Thalia looked at me like I was some magical being.

"1. That was your longest time talking all at once, and 2. How could you see all of that?"

"I have perfected the art of reading people," I explained.

"You're kind of amazing, you know that?" Thalia complimented.

"Not really," I brushed it off.

"Just take the compliment," she ordered. I laughed,

"Alright, alright. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, a smile in her voice. By that time we had arrived at my place.

"See you tomorrow Annabeth. Think about what I said about Percy," she dismissed.

"Bye. I will," I returned.

I walked into my room and flopped onto my bed. I was enjoying my time at the Pizza Palace so much I never noticed that my wrist was throbbing. Groaning, I rolled off my bed and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed the Advil and washed it down with a glass of water. All the while I couldn't help but think about Perseus Orion Jackson. He was intriguing, funny, sweet, and without a doubt attractive, but I hadn't even held a conversation with him yet. I decided to do some homework in order to calm my mind.

As I was pulling my books out of my bag a white envelope fell to the floor. It was the letter from Percy I had gotten at lunch. I ripped it open.

'Annabeth,

My days have been bleak and boring since we last spoke. The highlight of my lonely existence is seeing your beautiful face for an hour and fifteen minutes every weekday.

I love communicating with you this way, but, if you'd allow a mere mortal like me to communicate instantly with a goddess like you, I'd like to talk via text.

226-732-2583

Percy'

I chuckled slightly when he referred to me as a goddess and him as a mortal, if anything he was the god. I stared at his number for over five minutes. Should I text him? Was the question that repeatedly ran over and over in my mind. I thought back to just that afternoon, the amount of fun I had with Percy. I took out my phone and inputted his number into my contacts. Before I lost my nerve I quickly texted him a simple,

_Hey, it's Annabeth_. Within minutes I got a reply.

_Hi Annabeth! I'm so glad you decided to text me. I forgot to ask earlier, how's your wrist?_

_It was throbbing a bit earlier, but it's fine now. Thanks. _

_I'm glad to hear that. I have a really important question to ask you. _He told me. I became slightly worried.

_Ask away. _I texted back.

_Umm… Will you, maybe, want to go see a movie with me sometime?_

My fingers froze over my phone…

**A/N: Hey, so I did just end it like that, sorry. Since I have been a horrible author with updating I have an idea I believe you will all enjoy. The person who is the 150****th****, 175****th**** and 200****th**** review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter to be updated. I will PM them the sneak peak, so if the review that falls on those numbers is a guest review I will pick the closest person with an account to get the sneak peak. Hope that makes sense.**

**Remember that criticism makes me better.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite if you like the story!**


	10. Chapter 9

** A/N: Yes I am alive. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was at camp for seven weeks and I was so busy staffing that I didn't have any time to write at all and since I've gotten home I've been busy with Cadets, hockey and school. I hope you all forgive me for my very, very late update. Without further ado, please enjoy the latest chapter of Library Love Letters.**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

My thoughts raced. What if he tries to talk to me and I can't talk back and he gets mad and I've wrecked something important to me and he'll never speak to me and I'll be alone again and... And... And. I couldn't stop the what ifs from butting to the forefront of my consciousness.  
><em>It is infinitely easier to think of negative reasons not to do things than to think of positive reasons to put yourself out there.<em>  
>I tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths and it worked. My mind cleared of the negatives I was just using as excuses and I was able to come up with some positives. We would be preoccupied watching the movie so talking would be minimum, I'd not nonexistent. I could always ask to go as a group. If he did get mad at me for not talking to him Thalia could always explain things without going into too much detail.<br>I had settled on an answer and was about to text him my reply when my phone went off. I guess I was taking too long to reply because it was a text from Percy saying,  
>"Never mind, it was a stupid question. We just met, I shouldn't have asked that." My heart dropped and for all of my uncertainty, I felt disappointed. I wanted to hang out with him, but first I needed to determine whether or not I could trust him.<br>_Trust is something that must be earned and to gain the trust of someone who has never before believed in other people it will take a quest to gain their trust. _  
>"How about we get together as a group more often?" I texted back. Almost immediately I got a reply.<br>"Okay! I'd love to do that!" and then a few seconds later,  
>"Wow. Um. Sorry about the enthusiasm. I just, I'd just love to hang out again." I smiled slightly at his awkwardness.<br>"It's all good. When is the group hanging out next?" I asked.  
>"This Friday we're actually going to see a movie together," he said. I couldn't help but notice the irony. I turned down a movie date between the two of us and agreed to go to a movie as a big group. I sighed, but on the inside I was ecstatic.<br>"Sounds good," I replied.  
>"Great! Can't wait." Just then there was a knock at my door and Jeanette poked her head in the door.<br>"Hey, can we talk?" she asked.  
>"Sure. Just a sec," I said before sending a quick text to Percy saying that I'd text him later. "What's up?" I asked.<p>

"I just wanted to talk, you know, without the paper?" she made it sound more like a question near the end, afraid to offend me.

"I'd love that." I replied. I set my phone on my desk and sat on my bed, giving Jeanette my full attention.

"So I know Thalia gave me a quick over view on what happened, but I was just wondering what actually happened."

"Well Thalia wasn't answering my texts and kept pushing my notebook away so at the end of the day I had caught up to her, and, well, I was worried about her. She's my best friend, despite how long we've known each other, so I didn't want her to be carrying her burden alone. I didn't realize what I was doing until I spoke. I guess I care for her so much that I threw away the idea of silence that I had been carrying around for seventeen years," the words practically flew out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. It felt so good to finally be able to speak to the woman who has loved and cared for me for the past ten years. "And I really should have said this sooner, but thank you for all you have ever done for me. I love you mom." Jeanette began to tear up at my final words, it was the first time I had ever called her mom.

"I love you too Annabeth," she whispered as she drew me into a hug. I rejoiced in the embrace that was just so, _motherly,_ that I couldn't help but smile, my first real smile in years.

_The belonging we feel when we are surrounded by the people we love and know they love us, it is impossible not to be happy. All we want out of life is to belong, without having to conform. To conform is one of the worst things we can do, yet we do it anyway out of a sense to be wanted. The key is finding someone that you can be yourself around, usually that person isn't as far away as you would think._

The next morning I awoke refreshed and feeling the best I have in a very long time. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"Someone's looking happy today," Jeanette commented at breakfast.

"Things are starting to look up and feel okay," I replied.

"Indeed they are." I guess my smile was contagious because soon my mom couldn't stop either and we both cracked up at that.

"I've got to go so I don't miss the bus. Bye Jeanette, see you when you get home."

"Bye Annabeth." And true to tradition I knocked three times on my way out.

Thalia greeted me in front of the school, I was getting used to the consistency of her being there and it made me feel like I finally had a small part in someone's life.

"Hey Annabeth. So I heard you will be going to a movie with the group on Friday."

"Yeah. Are you coming?" I asked.

"Definitely," she stated.

"Good. I couldn't imagine going without you." She smiled at that and we made our way into class. The hours past and nothing exciting happened, gym was the worst though because I couldn't participate. Instead of switching stations and getting to work on dagger moves with Reyna I had to sit on the sidelines and watch, my wrist too injured to do much other than write and hold my book. I did get a good laugh though when Thalia almost speared Coach Hedge, I guess she wasn't as good at using a spear as her brother was. Coach Hedge made an irritated bleating type noise and spun towards Thalia.

"Watch it cupcake," he threatened, but it was hard to take him seriously with his plant boxers showing through the hole in his pants. That would be a running joke for a long time I figured.

Pretty soon it was Friday and I was getting ready to go to the movie with the others. Thalia said she'd pick me up about an hour before the movie was to start so we had plenty of time to get there and get our seats. I'm not going to lie, I was kind of nervous, first Thalia had only gotten her licence the day before so I don't know how good of a driver she is, and secondly I was going to see Percy again. His messy raven hair and swirling green eyes have haunted me ever since we have met and every time I see him again the image of him gets imprinted into my mind even further.

It was five minutes until Thalia was to pick me up and I was still running around my house, I could not find my notebook anywhere. I had set it somewhere before I got in the shower and now I couldn't find it. I have had that notebook for so long that without it I feel empty and vulnerable. I heard the doorbell ring and I silently swore to myself.

"Thalia," I said flinging open the door. "I can't find-" the words died in my throat and I clammed up as soon as I saw who was outside my door. Percy Jackson stood beside my best friend. I smiled politely at him before grabbing Thalia by the front of her shirt and pulling her inside, slamming the door when she was in, successfully keeping Percy outside. "What the hell Thalia? Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I demanded.

"I did," she defended. "I texted you a few minutes ago. He needed a ride and he actually lives just down the street from here so I picked him up too."

"Alright, fine," I relented. "But you have to help me. I can't find my notebook."

"You didn't leave it at school, did you?" she asked. Even the thought of leaving it at school was horrifying. The things in that book would make me even more of an outcast than I already was, plus my story was in there.

"No, I'm sure of it. It's here somewhere."

"Let's look for it quickly."

I continued looking in my room while Thalia looked in the living room. Ten minutes later I still hadn't found it when Thalia yelled, "Got it!" I practically ran to the living room to see her holding it triumphantly.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"In the bookcase, not surprisingly. It is a book you know."

"Shut up," I muttered and grabbed the book from her hand while she began to laugh. I grabbed my phone off of the counter, the reason why I didn't Thalia's text was because I didn't have my phone obviously. "Alright, let's go before we're late." With that we headed out to the theater. To say the ride there was full of voices would be a lie. We were dead silent, minus Percy and Thalia's occasional bickering the whole way, the only voice came from the radio as it was playing Echosmith's Cool Kids, which was chosen by Percy since he was shotgun and wouldn't let Thalia switch it back to Fall Out Boy. Personally I liked both artists, and it was fun to listen to the cousins' fight. They were destined to be either best friends or worst enemies.

We arrived at the theater with just enough time to grab our tickets and take a seat with the rest of the group before the preshow started. The majority of us had decided to see the Guardians of the Galaxy, I was not in that majority. I had suggested the Giver, but no one sided with me. By the end of the movie I had gotten over the disappointment of not being able to see the book turned movie and was laughing quietly with the rest of them.

_It does not matter what you do, just who you do it with. When you're with friends it's impossible not to feel like smiling and laughing. Humans need companionship and it is in friends we find the people we never want to let go. _

We went out to dinner after that, and of course we went to the Pizza Palace. Just like all of the other times I walked through the door I had a flashback of my first time here, and it never failed to give me a melancholy feeling, if just for an instant. The group continued to discuss the movie while we waited for our food. It wasn't long before someone noticed I hadn't pitched into the conversation.

"So Annabeth. What did you think of the movie?" Jason asked. I just shrugged non-commentally.

"C'mon Annabeth, you can talk to us, no need to be shy. Just tell us what you liked about it," Piper added. Again I just shrugged.

"Yeah. You can talk to us," back to Jason.

"Guys," Thalia warned, but she was ignored.

"Once again with the cat got your tongue routine," Leo joked. "You are much too pretty not to love that movie," Calypso elbowed him. Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel their weight on my shoulders. They expected too much, I couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully I was on the end and was able to just get up and run out, not worried about being trapped by others. And to make me feel even worse, no one called after me or made a move to get up and chase after me, not even Thalia…

**A/N: There you go. I hope that chapter made up for the long wait. I'm going to try and write/update more frequently, but it may be tough. As it is I'm putting off writing lesson plans for Cadets just to finish this. Criticism makes me better! **

**Review and tell me what you liked/didn't like or what I should change next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope this update was a little timelier. I just have one thing to say before we get to the chapter. There was a guest reviewer who told me to not write more than one story at once so I can update more frequently and to not have so many stories on the go at once, I'd like to let this person know that this is the only unfinished story I'm working on, so get your facts straight, thanks. Sorry to everyone else about that. I accept criticism, but not blatant rudeness and assumptions about my works. Now to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

I ran out of the parlor and took an immediate left, running towards home. I was two and a half blocks away when I heard my name being called for the first time since I left.

"Annabeth!" it was Thalia's voice, unmistakeable in the evening buzz of New York City.

"Annabeth! Wait!" this voice was different, more masculine. Percy. My steps faltered, surprise making me hesitate. Thankfully my moment of hesitation didn't hinder me from keeping my lead. Every time they called my name they seemed like they were coming closer. They were fast, but I was faster. My thirty kilometer runs kept my endurance at its peak so I knew I would be able to continue to run long after they were too tired to continue.

_If we run all of our lives no one will ever be able to catch up, and we will be alone in our misery. No one will be able to convince us to stay when they continually fall behind._

I picked up speed as I rounded a corner, by the time they got to the street I turned onto they wouldn't be able to see me anymore. I walked through my door a mere few minutes after I left, just to have my phone vibrate continually due to the onslaught of text messages coming through. I turned off my phone, sighing as I did so. It was just all so new; having friends, being seen, being wanted. I laid back on my bed and pressed play on my music. Cool Kids by Echosmith came through the speakers and I reveled in the honesty of the lyrics and how they seemed to speak to me. _"Talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue."_ I let the indie music lull me to sleep.

I awoke to the early morning light shining through my window. Rolling over I turned on my phone and nearly had it crash on me. I had twenty new messages, twelve from Thalia and eight from Percy. I had calmed down from the night before so I decided to open them, maybe explain myself.

From Thalia:

"Annabeth. Are you okay?"

"Please talk to me."

"Annabeth, I'm worried."

"They didn't mean what they said."

"Please don't close yourself off again."

"Annabeth, I'm not going to stop texting you until you answer me."

"I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Please Annabeth, please."

"What's wrong? What happened? Talk to me."

"I yelled at them for making you leave."

"I'm going to come over to your place if you don't answer me."

"I'll be there at nine."

From Percy:

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"I know we haven't been speaking for too long, but you can talk to me."

"Sweet Goddess of divine,

Oh how you make my world shine

It turns grey every time you leave

And I cannot help but believe

That you are too good for me

Yet here I am, praying for you to see

That this mortal will never leave.

Please Annabeth, let me help you."

"I understand that you don't know me very well, but you can trust me."

"I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you, but I can help you."

"I'm now more worried than when you took that sword to your wrist."

"I'm coming over tomorrow with Thalia."

"I'll see you at nine."

All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door. My eyes flew to the clock and saw that it was just after nine. I jumped out of bed, and opened the door, pulling just Thalia inside like I did before we went to the movie.

"Why did you bring Percy with you?" I asked

"Because he cares about you. He won't hurt you if you trust him," Thalia reasoned.

"It's hard for me to trust anyone. He's been so sweet, I don't want him to leave," I admitted.

"I may not have known him for long, but I can just tell that Percy is fiercely loyal. Jason says so too."

"… Alright, I'm trusting you on this. I'm not going to tell him everything though," I decided.

"You won't regret this Annabeth."

I walked over to the door and opened it, motioning Percy to come inside. No one said anything as we took a seat in the living room. I was still really nervous, despite what Thalia had said. I looked over at her, my eyes pleading for her to help me.

"Percy," she started. "I need to swear something."

"Anything," he immediately agreed.

"Whatever you hear while in this room, does not get repeated to anyone else. Promise?"

"I swear. I will not tell another living soul," he promised.

"Okay," she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Can I tell him about you being mute?" she asked. I nodded silently. "Annabeth isn't just really shy, she's actually mute." Percy looked dumbfounded.

"But I've seen her talk to you."

"Let's go with selectively mute then. She only talks to her mother and me, but that only started a few days ago," Thalia explained. The silence around the room was heavy. Swallowing my nerves I opened my mouth to speak… when the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls started playing. Percy pulled out his phone and swore under his breath.

"I completely forgot I had swim practice today. I'm going to get in so much trouble for missing it, but this is more important," he looked back to Thalia and me. "Continue." Once again I swallowed my nerves.

"My mom, Thalia and you," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, did you just say me?" Percy asked, incredulous.

"Yes. I will talk to you as well." Percy's face split into a wide grin.

"So you're saying that you trust me," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"I swear I will never betray your trust Annabeth, ever."

"Alright," Thalia butted in. "Now let's get to the reason we came here this morning. What happened yesterday?" she asked. I bit my lip and replied carefully,

"It was a lot of pressure. Everyone expected me to answer, but I couldn't. I just couldn't handle it," I admitted. Thalia and Percy both nodded like they understood. "Can we talk about something else now?" I asked.

"Sure," Thalia said. "Do you guys have any plans today?"

"Just the practice I missed," Percy replied.

"I was going to head to the library, but I guess we can do something together," I said.

"Great! Let's go see the Statue of Liberty!" Thalia exclaimed.

"You know, I've lived in New York my entire life, and I've never seen the Statue of Liberty," Percy remarked. "I think it's a great idea."

"It's settled then. Let's go!" Thalia practically dragged us out the door.

Forty-five minutes later we were on the ferry heading to Liberty Island, the copper giantess keeping watch over the city. A chill passed over me as we stepped foot on the island and the whole time we were touring the statue, the tour guide telling us information I already knew, I couldn't keep the foreboding feeling away. About halfway through the tour Percy and Thalia started bickering about what was better; archery or sword fighting. I couldn't help but crack a smile, they were most definitely family. Just as we were leaving I heard someone pushing through the crowd behind us as we were in line for the ferry. All of a sudden my chill increased and a hand fell on my shoulder, I turned around and nearly fainted from shock and horror.

"Annabeth!?" I was now staring into the eyes of the person who started my silence and gotten my mother hunted down…

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I couldn't help it. And sorry again for that little rant at the top of the page, I really do like criticism because it makes me better. No hard feelings hopefully. Leave your thoughts in a review, but please no rudeness. Hopefully I'll update again soon. **

**If any of you have read the Blood of Olympus and wish to talk about it, feel free to PM me.**

**Review, follow, favorite. I appreciate every one.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that lovely cliff hanger in the last chapter. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I received, it means a lot to me. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

My pulse quickened and I began to hyper ventilate. Cold blue eyes pierced my own. The line continued to move past us, impatient New Yorkers not waiting for us to move.

"Annabeth?" Thalia called, realizing I hadn't moved in line with her and Percy. She must have pushed back through the line because suddenly I wasn't alone facing my nightmares. Almost immediately she noticed my hyperventilating and pulled me away. "Come on Annabeth, let's get you somewhere safe where you can sit down." At the moment that seemed like the best idea I had ever heard, as long as I was away from that man. Thalia pushed her way to the front of the line and we got onto the ferry just before it pulled away from the island.

We found Percy, who had saved us some seats. I slumped into one, panic still in my system. I bent over and put my head in my hands, Thalia rubbed my back soothingly.

"Breathe Annabeth, it's okay. Calm down," she comforted. Slowly my shock began to wear off and my heart rate began to slow to a normal pace. I couldn't help the flashback though.

_"Luke!" I cried as I gave my best friend a hug. "I missed you," my five year old self whispered._

_"I missed you too Annie," he said. I pulled back from the hug and swatted his arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked._

_"Don't call me Annie," I scolded. _

_"Okay, okay. Sorry Annie," I glared at him. "-beth," he added. _

_"Better," I smiled at him. "Are you ready for parent day?" I asked._

_"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied._

_"Is your father still giving you a hard time about having to come in?" _

_"Step father," Luke corrected. "And yeah he is," he gave me a sad smile and my heart clenched painfully for my best friend. The bell rang. "Let's go to class," he took my hand in only the way childhood friends could, and into the six hour period that will end up ruining my life. _

I had calmed down slightly by the time my flashback was over and we had reached shore, but I was still pretty badly shaken up. As soon as we were off of the boat Thalia and Percy formed a protective barrier on either side of me. I let them guide me to wherever it was we were heading, trusting they knew where they were going. We ended up stopping in front of a house about seven blocks from the schools and right near Central Park.

"We can stay here for a little bit, my mom and Paul are out for the weekend so we'll have the place to ourselves," Percy told us.

"Sounds good to me," Thalia said. "Are you good with staying here for a bit Annabeth?" she asked. Still shocked, I just nodded.

Percy led us inside and told us to just take a seat in the living room while he got us some drinks. A few minutes later he came into the room holding a mug in one hand and two cokes in the other. He set the cokes on the table before handing me the mug. My hands were still shaking when I took it so Percy put his hands on either side of mine to steady me.

"It's a London Fog, to try and calm your nerves," he told me gently.

"Thank you," I told him quietly. He smiled gently and then sat down beside me, handing a coke to Thalia who sat on my other side. We sat in silence, sipping our respective drinks, finally I spoke.

"His name is Luke. He was my best friend, but now I hate him. I hate him so much," I was surprised by the venom dripping from my words.

_It's incredible how we can go from loving someone to hating them with just one act, one moment, one decision. It's so hard to love, but so easy to hate. Why are the emotions poisonous to us the ones easiest to come to? Emotion poisons and time goes on, it's no wonder the world is so full of anger._

"What happened?" Thalia asked. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I… I'm sorry, but I can't say," I said.

"You seemed surprised to see him in New York, why?" Percy asked.

"Well, I'm not actually from New York. Originally I'm from Virgina/ Washington D.C. I switched between the two a lot when I was a kid. Luke's from Virginia and I guess I never thought I'd see him again. With my luck I should've known," I said bitterly. I was suddenly assaulted by a hug from both sides.

"Don't worry Annabeth, we won't let him near you," Thalia promised.

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Thalia stood up, "now how about we watch a movie?" she asked. Percy stood up as well.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" he asked as he made his way to what looked like a movie cupboard.

"Do you have any Doctor Who?" I asked.

"That's not a movie," Thalia reminded me.

"So?" I retorted. Just then Percy turned towards me, with something hidden behind his back.

"Allons-y!" he said while pulling out three series' of David Tennant as the Doctor from behind his back.

"You're fantastic," I commented.

"Brilliant, my best friend and my cousin are whovians," Thalia mumbled, unknowingly making a Doctor Who reference. Percy and I shared a secret look. Thanks to my best friend and the boy who may just be in love with me I was able to put the events of earlier behind me and relax.

Almost one series later we were all sprawled on the couches, nearly asleep, minus Thalia. By episode three we had officially converted Thalia over to the world of the Whovians, and she was now engrossed in the show. My eyes drooped shut and my head sunk down and landed on Percy's shoulder. Pretty soon I was half asleep, aware of my surroundings but not actually awake. I felt my body being shifted and then lifted off of the couch, strong arms supporting behind my knees and my shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thalia asked.

"I'm taking her to my room, she'll be more comfortable there and after all that has happened today she doesn't deserve the couch," Percy replied.

"And where will you be sleeping?" Thalia asked, an edge to her voice.

"Don't worry Thals, I'll sleep on one couch down here, you can have the couch that pulls out."

"Alright, Perce. Thanks."

I heard the stairs creak as we ascended, sluggish thoughts flowing through my brain, sleep about to overtake me. _I made the right decision by trusting him, _I decided. Hopefully this ends better than the last guy friend I had.

Percy gently set me down on his bed, the mattress contouring to my body comfortably.

"You probably can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. My friends joke that my fatal flaw is loyalty, and they're right. I'd jump in front of a train or take a bullet to save the people I care about, and you are one of those people. I care about you Annabeth, a lot. A lot more than I should for having just met you, but I can't help it. You're beautiful and incredible and so strong. You're more important than you realize and I'm so gracious to have met you. No matter what I will protect you, I promise," he whispered. The truth rang clear in his words and a tear fell from my closed eye, thankfully he didn't see it. "Good night Annabeth, sweet dreams," he pushed a lock of hair away from my eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. As soon as I heard the door close softly, I smiled a tiny happy smile and let a few more tears escaped. If I didn't hear what he said with my own ears I would have never believed that someone cared for me enough to say things like that. I sunk deeper into the covers and pillows and fell asleep, the scent of the ocean filling my dreams.

_The waves crashed against the shore and then rushed back out. Seagulls circled lazily in the sky and there was a Cormorant dashing about under water not too far from shore. The wind brushed against my cheeks and tousled my hair._

Where am I? _I thought to myself, suddenly the answer came to me. Long Island. I have never been to long island so I don't know how I could dream of it. _

_ "Annabeth, diner," I heard a voice behind me. Spinning around I saw my mother standing behind me. I ran towards her and gave her a hug. I pulled back and looked at her, tears in my eyes. It was weird, she looked like she had aged about ten years from the last time I had seen her, looking down at myself I realized I was in my seventeen year old body. Suddenly the reality of it all hit me hard, _this is what my life could be like if my mother was still alive. _I wiped away a few tears, following my mother back to a cabin I hadn't seen before. Percy and Thalia were setting up the table when we arrived. _

This dream keeps getting weirder and weirder. _Shrugging it off, I took a seat with everyone else. We laughed and joked around the table and for the first time in forever I was extremely happy. I now understood that this is what my life would be like if things went differently. After dinner we set up a campfire, roasting marshmallows and telling stories. Percy and I were sitting side by side, closer than ever before, at some point he had grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. The funny thing is, is that I let him. Something about it just felt right. As the fire burned down we made our way back to the cabin, my mother pulled me back so I was behind my friends._

_ "It's time for me to go Annabeth," my mother said. I turned towards her. "No matter what happens I just want you to know that everything will be okay." _

_ "Please don't go yet, I miss you," I pleaded. She cupped my cheek with her hand, and it felt so motherly that I couldn't help but smile sadly. The next words she said changed my life._

_ "I love you, I always have and I always will." And with that she faded away, out of my life again._

I shot straight up, choking on my sobs. The next thing I knew Percy was by my side.

"I was coming up to wake you for breakfast, what's wrong?"

"I… Just leave for a minute… please…" I whispered.

"Okay, but I'll be right outside if you need me," he told me and left quietly. I drew my knees up to my chest and sobbed into them. Even if it was just a dream, it had all felt so real, the wind, the birds, the waves, and my mother's touch that I could still feel on my cheek. That dream made me realize just how much I had lost that day, and the pain was unbearable. Ten minutes later I was no longer sobbing, but still crying, when I heard a small argument going on outside.

"Thalia, she wants to be alone," Percy protested weakly.

"I don't care, she's my best friend," with that Thalia burst into the room. She ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's okay Annabeth. Everything will be okay," Thalia comforted. Unknowingly she mirrored my moms words and that just made me cry harder.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream and my mom was in it and-and she said she loved me. That she always had and she always will," I told her. "It felt so real Thalia! Why couldn't it have been real?"

"Oh Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I know it must hurt, but you've got to calm down. Take some deep breaths."

I did as she said and my tears began to subside.

"Come on Annabeth, let's get you some breakfast to make you feel better."

After an amazing breakfast of pancakes, bacon and hash browns Thalia suggested we watched more Doctor Who. I had calmed down a lot by then, deciding to try and remember them memories I do have rather than try to think of the ones I could have, it still left an empty feeling in my heart though.

"I don't see why not," Percy replied and Thalia cheered. I flash backed to the first day I had met Thalia, thinking she was a punk rock, hard to get along with person, but she was more than that. She was also caring and compassionate and one of the best friends I could ever have. Then there was Percy, kind, caring, compassionate, funny, loyal Percy. Percy who had promised to always protect me. Percy who admitted to liking me more than he should. Percy, who I was unknowingly falling for…

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed the little bit of Percabeth fluff. **

**So I was shot through with inspiration for a new story and, before I publish it I want to let you readers have a vote. In a review either tell me if you want me to put the first chapter up now or after I publish a few more chapters of this story. The new story is called **_Colourful Soul_** and its up to you when I post it, so please let me know. **

**I hope you are all chasing your dreams and not letting a moment slip by without capturing it.**

**Review, follow, favorite!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update, please forgive me. This is probably not my best writing ever, so I'm sorry for that too. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p>We spent all of Sunday together as well, and I was completely content. We spent the morning indoors, just hanging out and playing games. I discovered that Percy can be a really big kid sometimes when he told us that we had to play at least one round of hide and go seek. Laughter rang through the house as Percy found my hiding spot and decided on tickling me to death.<p>

"P-percy! Stop!" I begged him, laughing wildly.

"Never!" he cried. "This is your punishment for choosing a bad hiding spot!"

Unluckily for Percy he left my arms free, and I began to tickle him back. Percy was even more ticklish than I was and he was soon on his back squirming and laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

_Maybe I was wrong before. Sound is good, needed even, but only if it is the sound made from happiness and joy. The ringing of laughter sounded even more pure than the ringing of silence._

"Ugh! You two stop flirting!" Thalia called.

"We-we weren't-there was no flirting!" I yelled back.

"Yeah!" Percy added. Although, did he look, disappointed?

"Whatever, anyways I've got to go. See you later Annabeth. Bye Perce." With that she left. With a maniac smile Percy turned back to me and began to tickle me again.

"Mercy!" I cried. "Mercy!" Percy finally stopped before helping me stand. He pulled me up and we ended up being inches apart. I was mesmerized by his eyes, the blue and the green swirling together to make a shade that perfectly resembled the ocean. His eyes flicked from mine to my lips and back again, suddenly realizing the kind of position we were in I cleared my throat and stepped back.

"Thanks," I said, looking down. Percy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Suddenly he got really shy. "A-Annabeth, would you, um, would you like to go out this afternoon?" I was startled at his question to say the least. My mouth spoke without the permission from my brain, or my heart.

"I should- I should get home, I have homework. Sorry," I said turning away, trying hard to ignore the blatant look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then I guess." He walked me to the door.

"Bye Percy," I whispered, still not looking at him.

"Bye Annabeth," I did not miss the way he said my name with a tenderness and a sadness of something you thought you could never have.

* * *

><p>I berated myself the whole way home. I wanted to go out with Percy, I really did, but my defence kicked in and I said no before I could even think about it.<p>

_When we are hurt repeatedly we build up a defence to any future pain, but sometimes those defences kick in when you really don't want them to. Sometimes those defences cause us more pain than protection. The walls we build keep us safe, and cut us off from ever being rescued._

I walked into my room and pulled open my secret drawer, hoping that working on my camp would help take my mind off of my royal screw-up. Twenty- five minutes of staring at a blank piece of paper proved my inability to take my mind off of anything but Percy, Percy and Percy. Sighing I got up and changed into my running gear.

_Maybe a quick run around Central Park,_ I thought to myself. I changed and took off into the afternoon sun, focusing on my breathing and the rhythmic pounding of my feet. _In, out. In, out. Left, right, left._ I tried to ignore the creeping thoughts of Percy, and it was working, until I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and was met with a pair of sea green eyes.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Hey Annabeth. What happened to homework?" I did not miss the hurt that flashed across his eyes as he said that.

"I, um, I couldn't focus. Thought a run might help."

"Can I join you?"

"I was just about to head home actually, so I'll see you later." I spun around and sprinted the other way. My heart beat wildly and it was not because of the run.

I sprinted up the stairs into my room and slammed the door, sinking to the floor, my head in my hands. Why did things get so confusing? _When _did things get so confusing? The sea green eyes that seemed like they looked right through me and I had quickly fallen so enamoured with, they wouldn't leave my thoughts. I let out a groan, first Thalia and now Percy. Two people had completely infiltrated my world and turned it upside down, given me a friend when I had none and showed me a different life, a different perspective on the world, even if they didn't realize it.

_To befriend someone is to shine a light in their darkest corners and highlight the brightest part of their worlds. _

Climbing to my feet, I gave a sigh and got back to my drawings. I was only able to finish a few extra designs on three of the cabins before Jeanette came home.

"Annabeth! Dinner!" I walked down the stairs and apparently Jeanette's motherly instincts kicked in because I was suddenly faced with a questioning stare. "Spill, what's wrong?"

"It's Percy," I mumbled.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you."

"PercyaskedmeonadateandIsaidnobecauseitwasaninstinctbutIreallywanttogoonadatewithhim," I rushed out, finally admitting it to myself as well as telling Jeanette.

"What?"

"Percy asked me on a date and I said no because it was instinct, but I really want to go on a date with him," I said slower.

"So why don't you just call him and tell him that?" she asked.

"I… I don't know."

"I think you know what you need to do," she informed me with a motherly look.

"Thanks Jeanette," I said giving her a hug. "I'll tell him in a few days."

"Alright, now sit down for dinner," she told me. I laughed and took a seat, feeling like a weight had just been lifted from my shoulders.

* * *

><p>Monday and Tuesday both passed by in a blur, and it was on Wednesday that I decided to tell Percy how I felt. I never got a chance during gym so I just decided to catch him after the group hung out at the Pizza Palace. Oddly enough Percy never showed up and Thalia and I were both worried, considering the fact that we just saw him earlier that day.<p>

"I'm going to check out his house and see if he is just sick or something," Thalia told me as we were leaving. "I'll text you when I find him."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I told her as we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I was almost home when my phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Annabeth."

"Thalia? I thought you were going to text me."

"Memorial Hospital, quick," she told me.

"What? Why? What's happened?" I asked in quick sucession.

"Percy got hit by a car," she breathed. My heart stopped…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was so short, I have had a little bit of writers block. I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I hope you have all had a good year since it's almost 2015. I hope you go on many adventures in the New Year, literary adventures, natural adventures, whatever adventures you enjoy, go on many of them.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey all my faithful readers who probably hate me by now for not updating in forever. I'd like to sincerely apologize for this horrible and long wait. I am so, so sorry and I am a horrible writer. However, I want everyone to know that my updates will not be, in any way, on a schedule and there will most likely be longs waits in between chapters. If that is something you are not a fan of, feel free to stop reading this story, I apologize for wasting your time. If you enjoy this story enough to continue to read it, even with the months long waits, then I thank you. A huge thank you to all of my readers for making me feel like my writing could actually go somewhere and that it is enjoyable. Every time I get a review it absolutely makes my day. Now enough with this long A/N, let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p>I dropped my phone in shock, the screen shattering against the pavement. This is another reason why I never got close to people, they just end up disappearing, whether by choice or not. Everyone leaves me. My dad, my mom, my friends and now Percy, the boy I was starting to fall for.<p>

_We strive for consistency. A constant, repetitive, schedule, a constant companion, a constant feeling of happiness. We try so hard to achieve it that when one small thing is off, it affects our whole life. We knowingly attempt for someone to stay with us forever, "till death do us part", even if in the end it is inevitable. We try though, because that brings us the happiness we all deserve._

Silent tears streamed down my face as my heart tore in two. Reaching down I grabbed my phone and sprinted home. Today was Jeanette's day off so when I tore into the apartment I called out,

"Jeanette I need to go to the hospital, Percy's hurt!" my voice was hoarse from my silent sobs.

"Okay, let's go! What hospital?" she asked as we made our way to the car.

"Mem…memorial," I stuttered out. Jeanette reversed out of the driveway and down the street, pushing the speed limit enough that we would get there quickly without being pulled over. She pulled up to the front of the hospital and I jumped out before the car fully stopped. I sped to the front desk.

"Percy Jackson, what room?" I said breathlessly, not even realizing I just spoke to a total stranger.

"You will have to wait, he's in surgery. Please take a seat," she directed. I walked over to the waiting room, worry etched onto my features. Thalia was already seated when I got there. She got up and gave me a hug, my usually stoic best friend had tears slowly tracing down her cheeks. We sat in silence, my head on her shoulder, my thoughts were swirling. _What if I never get to tell him how I feel and I regret it for the rest of my life? What if he loses his memory? What… what if he dies…? _The last thought had me choking back sobs.

The silence around Thalia and I became cloying, it was suddenly hard to breathe. The thing I had cherished so much before was now my greatest enemy. All I wanted to hear was the sound of Percy's laughter and see his beautiful eyes filled with mirth. I turned into Thalia more and she wrapped her arms around me. A few moments later a beautiful middle age woman walks into the waiting room.

"Sally," Thalia whispered. I realize this is Percy's mother, the one who raised the most caring person in the whole world. I moved out of Thalia's embrace so she could go and greet the woman. I took my notebook from my back pocket and flipped it to a blank page.

_Waves crashing, rolling, rumbling along the shore of my mind_

_Thoughts in turmoil_

_No sound but the waves around me_

_All that chaos caused by one person_

_With eyes the colour of the sea_

I looked over my brief poem, trying to sort out the emotions that accompanied sitting in the hospital waiting for the person I was slowly falling in love with. I continued to write, chunking pieces of poetry, thoughts and letters together. I was writing furiously, words flowing onto the paper. I couldn't write fast enough.

"…beth."

"…nabeth."

"Annabeth," a voice snapped me out of my frenzy, it was Thalia. "He's out of surgery… he's going to be okay." I smiled widely at her words and felt tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks. He's okay, he's going to be okay, I wasn't going to lose him after all. I felt a weight get lifted off of my shoulders with those few statements.

"Thank god," I whispered, staring at my hands. I looked back at Thalia. "Can we see him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sally and Paul just went in to see him, we're up next with the rest of the gang." When she mentioned all of his other friend I looked around the room to see all of the seat occupied by friendly faces, they must have come in while I was writing. I gave them all a nervous smile, in which they returned. It was a few more minutes before Sally and Paul came out, motioning for us to go and see him.

* * *

><p>I stayed near the back while everyone else greeted Percy. It was hard to look at him, so I was glad for the protection of the people in front of me. There was a bandage around his head, bruises on his face, his arm was in a cast, he was hooked up to different machines and bandages and nasty bruises, along with a stitched up incision, on his chest. The reason for his surgery was that he had broken a few ribs and they had punctured one of his ribs. His breaths were shallow and pained, but I don't think anyone else noticed. It wasn't until everyone had a chance to speak to him, and gather their own validation on proof of life, did Percy see me near the back. His eyes held a number of emotions, happiness, relief, confusion, and an underlying sadness from our previous conversation. I looked away, knowing my eyes held the same things, but they also held a hope and want that I did not want him to see.<p>

_When we have fallen for someone, so completely, we want it to go right._

_It is nerve-wracking at the beginning because you don't know how to share that you have fallen for them, or how they will react. _

_Half of you wishes to just kiss them, to portray all that you feel in that one action._

_The other half wishes that they would just say something, to make a move, so you know their intentions are the same as yours._

_In the end it takes a leap of faith, on both sides._

Thalia seemed to catch on to our silent conversation, and gave me a knowing look.

"Come on guys, let's let Percy rest. Besides, I think there's someone he wants to talk to," she instructed. I felt my cheeks burn at her last sentence.

"Thanks for coming you guys. It means a lot," Percy said. His voice was slightly scratchy and quieter, so much different than what I'm used to. Everyone began to file out of the room, a chorus of byes echoing behind them. Pretty soon I was the only visitor left in the room, now there was no one to hide behind. Slowly I walked over to Percy's bed, eyes towards the floor, the window, the potted plant, anywhere but his battered body and honest eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to come," he croaked.

"Of course I'd be here. Why would you think I wouldn't?" I whispered.

"I thought I had scared you off," he admitted. "I thought I was too forward and so soon after you began to trust me. I was so distracted on how to get your trust again and to redeem myself in your eyes I didn't even see the damn car…" his voice tapered off at the end.

"I'm sorry… I caused all of this… I'm so sorry…" tears welled up in my eyes and slowly cut rivers through the contours of my face.

"Hey, Annabeth, no. It was not your fault. I wasn't paying attention." I felt a thumb brush away my tears and I looked over to see Percy, with his good arm raised, gently wiping away my tears. He smiled lightly at me. "It'll be okay," he assured me.

"You never lost my trust," I secreted to him, in response to his earlier statement.

"I didn't?"

"No. Never." What I didn't say was that I could never lose trust in him, he was too much to me for a simple action to tear us apart. His smile grew wider, causing him to wince because of the injuries on his face. I gently took his good hand and entwined our fingers. "You need to rest," I instructed.

"Stay for a while longer?" He asked, vulnerability in his eyes.

"Always."

I stayed at his side until he fell asleep, breaths evening out peacefully. I carefully detached our hands and walked to the chair beside his bed. When I sat down I felt my notebook in my back pocket. Taking it out, I flipped to the newest entry. I knew I would never have the courage to say the things I wrote aloud to Percy, while he was awake that is, instead I began to read what I wrote while he was asleep.

_Percy,_

_Back to writing everything in letters I suppose, just the way we met. I cannot tell you how excited, and endeared, I was when I got your first letter. For someone who has been invisible for the better part of ten years, to finally be recognized felt like a miracle. You were my miracle Perseus Jackson. I thank the gods every day, for every moment with you. You are the best person I have ever met, besides Thalia of course, and I cannot put into words how much it means to me, for you to invest your time in an invisible girl like me. _

_My chest constricts every time I look at you, I get nervous every time I know you're going to be around and butterflies just thinking about you. Your smile is contagious, always clear to see in my mind. Eighty- five percent of my free time is spent thinking about you and what we could be, it's maddening when I'm trying to focus. How is it possible for someone to be distracting when they're not even there!? I always have a plan about what to say around you, but the second I look into your eyes all my previous thoughts disappear, leaving me speechless. _

_I have fallen for you hard, and I think I still am falling. Occasionally when I think of you there's this statement that pops out and catches me off guard, taking my breath away. 'I might love him.' That's the statement and I don't know if it's true or not. Can you love someone you're not in a relationship with? I don't know, and it scares me, because I've been hurt before and I don't want it to happen again. Still, I might love you. There, I said it. I might love you Percy. I might love you, and with time that might could turn into a yes. I might love you. _

_I'm so glad you didn't leave me because I might love you._

I finished, feeling a weight off of my shoulders. I smiled and looked at Percy's peaceful form, knowing that tomorrow will be better.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I snapped over to the door where a nurse was waiting paitently. "Visiting hours are over," she informed me. I smiled and nodded my consent. I quickly scribbled a note and ripped it out of my book, tucking it into Percy's semi-clenched hand. I pressed a small kiss to his forehead before turning and leaving, all the while thinking to myself "I might love him"…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-da! I hoped you enjoyed it, I put a little fluff in there for all you lovely readers, and a happy ending/ no cliffhanger! Remember to comment on any mistakes you see.**

**As always, review, follow, favorite and stay awesome.**


End file.
